Sirius Black: Un hombre Una razón Un corazón
by kitty15-Black
Summary: un fic que no es nuevo! es re- subido de la época de los merodeadores, .... es la historia contaba por una amiga de los marauders ( el fic no me pertenece...) antes silencios es un lj con sAOC RAOC
1. sueño y enfenmeria en una misma oracion?

Hola:

Bueno por mucho que yo quiera que este sea mi fic no lo es :'( (al final sale de quien y todo eso..... lamentablemente)

la *k* equivale a qu, es decir, en vez de decir que le paso va a decir ke le paso o en caso de equivocación será equivocación..... 

~*"Silencios"*~

Capitulo I : "Sueño y enfermería en una misma oración??...sip"

Una extraña chica de ojos esmeralda mira con un deje de tristeza por la ventana de su pieza en Hogwarts, la escuela de brujería y hechicería.

El campo, en las afueras, está oscuro lo cual obviamente indica que la totalidad de la noche esta posandose en dicha escuela y junto con la oscuridad trae a la mente de la joven de 16 años una cantidad increible de pensamientos y recuerdos...

Quien viera a esta joven, la describiría como la típica estudiante de "ingresos económicos altos" diesiseis-añera; Fríbola, despistada y egocéntrica...Cuán ekivocados podrían haber estado!...

Esta chica, corresponde al nombre de Lilianne Evans, tiene 16 años y es mi mejor amiga.

Lily, como la llamamos sus amigos, puede parecer una slytherin al principio, pero si la sabes tratar puedes encontrar en su corazon hasta un pokito de hufflepuff. Es totalmente fría y calculadora con las personas ke no le inspiran confianza y esa es una de las razones por las cuales su círculo amistoso no pasa los 5 amigos: Remus Lupin; un chico encantador, amable, guapo (pero a su modo) y muuy muuuy simpatico. Severus Snape; tipo extraño, caballeroso y decidido(...creo ke es esa la razon por la ke Lil confia en el, nunca duda en hacer lo ke kiere) y no es feo fisicamente...si se cuidara un poco el pelo kisas...en fin! me voy del tema!. Narcissa Jacobs; (n/a: Alguien se sabe el apellido de Narcissa??...no se me ocurrio otro :þ)...ella es una chica bastante guapa para el gusto de los chicos, pero su personalidad puede enfriar cualkier pensamiento adolescente...es fría y calculadora con todas las personas, amigas, compañeros de casa, conmigo, pero con Lily no lo es...debe ser por ke se conocen desde el 1° año en Hogwarts, en el tren. Mi buena amiga Hanna Lovecraft tambien se incluye en este grupo; ella es la persona mas confiada y trankila ke conosco. Toda una matematica (aki le llamamos aritmancia), no se puede hablar de ella por mas de 5 minutos sin ke meta entre sus palabras algun numero o alguna operación (o ke se tropiese mientras camina ^__^) Es bastante alegre aunke es una floja!......es dificil kedarse en silencio con ella...en fin! excelente amiga! (n/a: dedico este personaje a mi amiga del alma: Kitty, te kero sis!!^o^).

Y para finalizar en el grupo, estoy yo...dicen ke hay ke dejar lo mejor para el final ^______^- en realidad si eso les parece egocentrismo, no podrían soportarme por mucho...pero estas maravillosas personas ke he mensionado antes me soportan desde el comienzo de este 6° año...puedo recordarlo claramente...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toda la sala esta completamente callada...parece como si se hubieran muerto cuando entré al pekeño espacio delantero de la sala ke parecía como un escenario.

Puedo sentir como me pongo bastante nerviosa al notar ke cada una de las miradas están dirigidas hacia mi y lo unico ke puedo recordar es lo ke mis amigas alemanas me habían comentado sobre los Londinenses (n/a: londinense: habitante o proveniente de la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra :þ)

Nunca me hablaron muy bien de ellos; fríbolos, engreídos, poco acogedores...claro ke en Alemania no eran las personas mas agradables tampoco, en sima de ke fue allí donde mataron a mi padre...los muy salvajes...Pero ke estaba haciendo!! me kede parada, tiesa, en medio de la sala mientras el vejete de cabello y barbas blancas y largas sonrie y habla a sus estudiantes ke le oyen con atención....no puedo pensar en Alemania mientras esté aki...para eso vine...para olvidar...y aparte me pueden llamar en cualkier minuto! y ya veo ke no lo oigo!! ke vergüenza me causaría!!

De pronto noto como todos me ven con caras extrañadas

- Cariño, ven aki por favor - me dice el viejito, Albus Dumpledoor o algo por el estilo....ahora ke lo pienso mas detenidamente tiene un apellido bastante gracioso!!...pero en qué estoy pensando?!?! el vejete me está llamando!!

- Claro... - logré decir...Dios! casi no me salió la voz, le estoy dando mucha importancia a 800 miradas!!...Dios!! 800 pares de ojos me estan mirando!!...creo ke me voy a desmayar....no.... no puedo... tengo ke dar la cara por mi misma.... por papá....eso si....

Me pongo al lado del Profesor Albus y escucho ke dice lo siguiente

- Esta chica ke ven akí es una estudiante de intercambio ke llega desde Alemania, no se preocupen! se maneja con el ingles (n/a: pongo ingles po ke en Inglaterra se habla ese idioma y no po ke esté escribiendo este fic en ingles...uff!! con estos aportes!!Duh!!) de hecho me confiesan sus instructores de su colegio anterior ke habla mejor el ingles ke el alemán, ya ke nacio en Kingston. Nos ha interesado mucho sus habilidades en la magia y hemos pedido su transferencia y ella acepto contentísima! *guiña un ojo a la chica...esta solo se pone colorada y mira al suelo*...bueno ojala la acojan y le dejen una buena impresión de los londinenses!, dejare mi discurso para el final de la ceremonia ya ke con tanto hablar sus estomagos deben estar rechinando de hambre! ja ja ja! Allan, por favor, procede con la selección de los chicos de 1° año y de ella.

- Claro Albus - Contesto un hombre, bastante viejo para mi gusto...diría ke tiene unos 48 años...

Saca un taburete (n/a: una silla sin respaldo) y lo coloca en frente de las mesas, mientras yo retrocedo al final de la fila para esperar mi turno...no...en realidad lo hago para tratar de esconderme...no soy una chica tímida, pero tener 800.000 pares de ojos mirandote fijamente es algo duro de soportar!!...bueno, no son 800.000....pero 800 pares SI eran!!

- Chris Bierce!- grita el hombre BASTANTE fuerte!

El niñito de 11 años se sienta en el taburete y le pone un gran sombrero puntiagudo algo viejo y remendado

-Ohh! - no puedo evitar exclamar asustada al ver ke el sombrero se mueve en la cabeza del niño...KE RAYOS LE ESTA HACIENDO AL POBRE!!!??

-¡¡RAVENCLAW!!- grita el sombrero...Ravenclaw...es una de las 4 casas de hogwarts...entonces ese es el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador....Dios!! ke susto me dió el sombrero cabrón!! *suspiro de alivio*

-Ryan Bacar!!- Otro niño con la cara más asustada (y graciosa) ke he visto en mi vida se sienta en el taburete.

Así siguieron unos 10 minutos hasta ke pasaron 13 niños de los cuales se repartieron bastante bien entre las casas...pero Slytherin sólo recibió 2 niños...extraño...

- Avril Randolph!!!- .............

Dios!! me llamaron!! no pongas esa cara!! esta todo bien!! imita a los chicos de antes!!...respira profundo...relajate..eso...ahora camina, con calma.....eso....vas bien!!.

Me siento en el taburete...puedo sentir como se tambalea un poco. El viejito, el profesor Allan Poe de Aritmancia me coloca el viejo sombrero en la cabeza....siento ke me cae hasta tapar los ojos...no veo nada...no escucho nada...todo esta tan trankilo.

-Mmmm.... Cuantas cosas piensas por minuto mujer!!

-Ke?- Digo casi en un susurro,-Me esta hablando un sombrero o me estoy volviendo loca??-pienso 

-Ja ja ja! muchos se confunden akí! Pero yo no, no puedo, yo tengo ke decidir...

-Decidir en ke casa kedaré?? 

-Ke creías pekeña!? por supuesto...sabes? tienes la curiosidad a flor de piel...ser una hufflepuff sería poco para tí...claro ke un ravenclaw sería demasiado pedir!...

En este momento lo interrumpo...no me gusto nada eso de ke sería mucho pedir ¬¬

-A ke te refieres con eso? soy lo suficientemente capaz para afrontar una responsabilidad!

-Mmmm....muchas memorias, pasados dolorosos, presentes valientes, futuros misteriosos....

-Oye! no cambies el tema!

-Decisión! Valentía! Capacidad! Astucia!....sabes? podrías ser una buena Slytherin...

-Slytherin??...supongo...- en ese momento recuerdo ke solo 2 alumnos fueron a esa casa.

- Llamar la atención no es lo tuyo??....mmm.....

-Ay! Mine God! deja de decir tantos "mmm"!! me pones curiosa!!

-Mmmm....-en ese momento siento como se hincha mi vena del cien (n/a: venita de la frente ke se hincha cuando alguien se enoja -- ¬__¬*) 

-...-

-Ahh!! ya se!!- dice lenta y pausadamente-...Suficiente tiempo llevo contigo, puedo decir ke pienso de ti, creo ke tus cualidades deben ser explotadas, y ke...

-¡¡¡A GRIFFINDOR DEBES IR!!!- 

-O_oUUU- Gri...griffin..dor...¿¿¿Griffindor???

Me levanto del taburete lentamente mientras el profesor me saca el puntiagudo sombrero, de pronto escucho como salen del trance en el ke estaban los extraños alumnos y aplauden BASTAAAANTE fuerte!!...en especial en una de las mesas... la mesa de Griffindor...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily se mueve de la ventana y camina lentamente hacia mi...Sabrá, acaso, ke estoy despierta??

Se sienta a mi lado...no abre las cortinas, ke mas bien son visillos (n/a: visillos: cortina de genero blanco ke se transparenta un poco dejando ver siluetas).

-...-

Silencio, si hay algo ke odio es eso...me trae recuerdos...no lo aguanto más! me siento en la cama y abro la cortina un poco, dejando ver a una Lily-impresionada, supongo ke no sabía ke yo estaba despierta...

-Hola- me dice en un murmullo con media sonrisa, esa sonrisa calida ke tan pocas veces da.

-Gutten nite, Lil!- le digo sonriendo abiertamente, tampoco le doy sonrisas a todo el mundo,ya ke no confío mucho en la gente, pero a diferencia de Lily, cuando una persona tiene aunke sea un gesto amable, confío en ella.

-Estabas despierta??- me pregunta trankilamente

-Yep! no me he podido dormir...supongo ke aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario- me sonríe, le divierte bastante como hablo marcando las "erres" y eso ke casi no las marco...

-Yo tampoco podía,-observa de nuevo a la ventana- hay algo ke no me sale de la cabeza durante éste día-

-Así?? ke cosa??- Pregunto curiosa

- Queee...-se keda callada, ese silencio de nuevo...esta vez es uno comodo-...-

-Que Qué?- le pregunto, detesto cuando hace eso ¬¬

-Queeeeee....Ésta vez prolonga mas la "e", me está exasperando un poco...

Se keda en ese silencio otro par de minutos, me mira a los ojos como si lo ke está a punto de decir estuviera escrito en ellos...

-Mine Gosh! me vas a decir o no!?- Le digo un poco exasperada

-SShhhttt!!- me dice divertida- Vas a despertas a Sabbattie y a Wells!!

-Jajajaja! alguna vez nos han importado ellas??

-Jajajaja! a decir verdad...no, pero igual!! Piensa en Hanna!!

-heeey! eso lo dices por ke no me kieres contar!!

-No es por eso!!

-Ke lo es!!

-No lo es!!

-Ohh si!

-Oh ke no!

-Sip, si lo es!

-Noo!!

-Jjajaja!! si lo es!!

-No, no, no, no y no!!!

-Uff! pareces niña pekeña!!

- Tu también!! Eres demasiado terca!!

-Yo no soy terca!!

-Oh si lo eres- me mira divertida de nuevo...ahora se rie de mi pronunciación!!

-No te rías de mis "erres"!!

-Jajajajja!!!No lo hago!!

-Dios! no sabes mentir!!

-Tu tampoco!!

-AAshhh!!- me tapo hasta la cabeza y me acurruco en mi cama, mientras la escucho reirse y acostarse en su cama...

Pasan unos 20 minutos, siento como poco a poco me kedo dormida..pero una voz me espanta el sueño, nuevamente...

-Buenas noches, Vri-

-Gutten nite, Lil- (n/a: buenas noches en alemán :þ)

.......no me acuerdo de nada más hasta la mañana siguiente...........

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Me despierto temprano, veo el despertador...son las 5:55 am...Dios! es tempranísimo...pero akí toman el desayuno a las 8:30 am! asi ke será mejor ke me despierte bien y me vaya a la ducha.

Me levanto de la cama y noto ke Lily, Sabbattie (nuestra compañera de habitación) y Wells (su mejor amiga) y Hanna aún están dormidas...Ke envidia!! u___u

Aún tengo sueño, pero tengo la necesidad de levantarme y ducharme para olvidar todo lo ke vino a mi mente la noche de ayer...mi padre...mi madre...Ush! Tash!! Tengo ke dejar de pensar tanto!

Llego al baño y me ducho trankilamente...pero de pronto noto algo fuera de lo normal... ¿¿¿ke puede hacer un zapato talla 45 (n/a: talla de zapato masculina...BASTAAANTE GRANDE!!)en el baño de chicas???.

Me acerco al zapato y me encuentro con un....O__oU ...¿¿¿con un pie???....cuando el pie cobra dueño me doy cuenta de ke no solo es un pie! sino ke tiene cuerpo!! y también tiene nombre!!,¿¡¿¡KE MIERDA HACE UN SIRIUS BLACK EN EL BAÑO E CHICAS?!?!

Pero, no se...derrepente sale mi instinto maternal y me da por tomar una toalla y taparle los pies...¿pero ke mier...?...la Avril ke YO conosco (sonando raro ya ke YO soy Avril @__@U) hubiera kerido usar la toalla para "otra" cosa ............................. No piensen mal!! me refiero a ke la hubiera utilizado como arma mortal!! después de todo Black es el mujeriego, chauvinista, representación de la "raza" masculina ke más detesto!!.

Sirius Black. Merodeador numero 2. Mujeriego numero 1. Pasa sus horas libres (ke no son muchas por cierto) planeando bromas pesadas contra los slytherin...ok! reconosco ke no son las mejores personas...y ese Malfoy! es una persona muuuy extraña y pesada!! pasa todo el tiempo diciéndole a Lily "Sangre Sucia"! y lo peor es ke jura ke a Lily le importa! si apenas sabe ke es una "sangre sucia"!! u____u ...En fin!me fui del tema nuevamente!...Sirius es el chico del físico perfecto; alto, delgado pero musculoso en su abdomen, pelo negro(más bien cataño oscurísimo) y ojos color cielo, profundos...es moreno y de cara-bonita.

A primera vista, sex-symbol-griffindor!...a segunda vista, basura de hombre! me refiero a su personalidad...es deprimente! me refiero a ke el es todo un egocéntrico, machista...si hasta se cree punk!! Da pena...osea a mi, a Lil, a Narcissa y a mi...(aparte de todos los Slytherin!)...a Hanna parece caerle bien...cada vez ke le digo lo insoportable ke es solo me dice: "deberías darle una oportunidad! conocerlo un poco!".

Remus pertenece a su grupo..."los merodeadores"...¿Cómo se les ocurre un nombre así? yo misma me lo pregunto!!...Remus dijo algo de ke el profesor Poe (jefe de la casa Griffindor y profesor de aritmancia y transformaciones) les había pillado "merodeando" por las cocinas y ke les había dicho "Son unos verdaderos merodeadores!" y les sonó como un alago ¬¬ ...hombres! ellos y sus mentes retorcidas!!.

-Dios!- pienso- no me había fijado lo tieso ke esta Sirius!O_O'

Inmediatamente me lanzo a su lado y le tomo el pulso, esta lento y pero constante... ¿¿ke le habrá pasado a este chico??¿¿lo sabré algún día??¿¿vivirá para contármelo??

-¿¡¿Pero en ke mierdas estoy pensando!??! vas a vivir Black! aunke se me vaya MI vida en ello!-

-Mmmm.....- O_o ....se....se está......se está estirando como si de un perro se tratara! ... abre un ojo...luego el otro...mira al rededor...me ve con cara de "mi-no-entender" y luego ve la mano ke aún le sujeto...¿¿¿KEEE???...Dios!! estoy poniendome roja!!! ¿¡¿¡como se me ocurrió kedarme con su mano!??!

Me separo de el y el de mi, me volteo a verle...¿es posible lo ke estoy viendo? ¿acaso Sirius"soy superior ke tu y mas atractivo y sexy e interesante e inteligente y...*infinidad de adjetivos positivos*"Black, esta sonrojado?....no, pero...ke paso aki??...dejo atras el mal momento y el incómodo silencio para decirle...

-¿Qué hacías akí Black?- se voltea y me mira con desconcierto

-¿Cómo ke "Qué hago akí"?...ke hacías TU aki con MI mano- poniendole énfasis a las palabras "tu" y "mi".

-YO estaba viendo en TU mano TU pulso para ver si TU estabas bien!!- le dije con enfado...claro! yo HASTA me preocupé por él y él me grit.....esperen....¿me preocupe por él?En ke estas pensando Randolph?!!?....estoo....no será ke....mejor me voy de akí!

-Pero kien te pidió ke TU.....oye a donde vas! aun no te he terminado de habla...- no pudo continuar ya ke salí casi corriendo del baño...

Ya llegando al dormitorio de chicas me doy cuanta de la VERDADERA razon de ke Black se hubiera sonrojado; AUN ESTOY EN TOALLA DE BAÑO!

Siento como se va el color a mis mejillas y recurro a mi estrategia secreta: Tirarme en mi cama.

Corro hasta mi cama y me lanzo en ella.

Después de lo sucedido, me visto y me arreglo para un nuevo día de clases.

.............

-Hanna!! apurate!! vamos a desayunar! no ha almorzar!!- grita Lily desde la puerta.

-No seas exagerada, Lil!- dice Hanna al llegar a la puerta, ya son las 8:40. Estas dos se demoran demasiado en vestirse...aunke yo me demoro más, por eso me levanto más temprano...aunke aún esta ne mi mente lo sucedido con Black esta madrugada...

-VRI!!!ESTAS AHI?!!?- Dios! creo ke salté 3 metros con ese grito de Hanna!

-Dios! Hanna!! veo ke te tomaste tus vitaminas esta mañana!- dice Lily riendo ante el grito de nuestra amiga.

- Y yo veo ke se le olvido el cerebro en la habitación!!- digo riendo ante mi propio chiste. Lily también rie con éste.

-Hey! no le veo la gracia!!

-Yo tampoco, lo siento- le digo aún riendome

Ella me mira desconfiadamente y luego sigue caminando, Lily y yo nos miramos una última vez y nos reimos a carcajadas.

Al llegar al gran salón nos dirijimos a la mesa de nuestra casa trankilamente, como siempre...pero al ver a Black y al notar ke éste me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y mirar al piso al recordar el "extraño sentimiento" ke paso por mi mente en el baño... al parecer él nota mi actitud y me mira con cara de "algo-pasa-akí"...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Luego de un entretenido desayuno con mis amigas (y ahora molestando a Lily y su nuevo enamoramiento, Amos Diggori), nos preparabamos en el hall del castillo para la 1° clase del día, Herbología.

Ésta clase, es una de las mas aburridas y poco alegres de las clases ke tomé éste año, pero nos divertimos bastante en ella el día de hoy.

Estuvimos cuidando una extraña planta, de hojas delgadas y largas,color miel... ambar... como mis ojos. A diferencia de ke a las orillas de su hoja tenia pekeñas manchitas rojizas ke la hacen ver tiernísima!...se supone esta planta da una sustancia semi-gelatinosa llamada "Elixir" ke proporciona la habilidad para flotar en el aire durante 20 minutos si se toma en las proporciones correctas.

Estábamos en nuestra mesa, Lily, Hanna, Amos, Remus (ke ultimamente esta muuuy "cercano" a Hanna;)), Bryan Goulf (bastante guapo y simpatico!) y claro, yo.

Lily se veía muuy emocionada con Amos, conversando toda la clase y siendo duramente observada por Potter, James Potter. Merodeador numero 1. Mujeriego numero 3 (numero 2 es Amos Diggori, por desgracia).

Creo ke a Potter le gusta mucho Lil, y digo a ké hombre no le gustaría una chica como ella; femenina, hermosa, siempre trankila, fríbola, inteligente...

Pero al contrario, Lil ni se percata de ke un chico como Potter babea por ella! está taan sumida en sus pensamientos (compartidos con Amos Diggori ¬¬) ke no se da cuenta ke éste chico daría su vida por ella, al contrario de Amos, ke solo busca divertirse un rato y kisas algo mas... (n/a: estoy dejando al padre de Cedric como un cualkiera O_O!!) ...pero nada serio, y no estoy segura de ke Lil lo haya notado...

En fin!, acaba de terminar la clase y nos estamos llendo. Pero siento ke algo me detiene, algo no me deja salir de el invernadero en el ke estamos trabajando...lo 1° ke viene a mi mente es Black.

Me volteo lentamente...miro detrás de mi y....lo ke veo....mejor dicho, lo ke NO veo!

No hay nadie!... bajo la mirada y me encuentro con ke mi túnica esta enganchada con un clavo de la mesa!...Jajajaja! y yo pensando ke se trataba de.....un momento.....por ke tiene ke aparecer en mi mente Black cada 5 segundos?!?...no me puede estar gustando....digo, es guapo, y muuuucho! y también es sexy y inteligente y todo eso pero...Dios!! sólo he dihco cosas buenas de él!! .... me estoy volviendo loca....

Una mano en mi hombro me saca de mis pensamientos...

-Vri, vamonos, vamos a llegar tarde a Adivinación.-Me dice Lily

-Si....- le respondo volteándome y caminando hacia la salida, la verdad no me llama la atención esta clase...esa profesora Trelanweak (o lo ke sea!) es muy mentirosa! y esta más ke loca la pobresita.

Al llegar a la clase, recuerdo ke también la compartimos con los Hufflepuff, como Herbología. Camino junto a Lil y a Hanna a sentarnos las 3 en una mesa redonda.

La profesora Treelwanky (o lo ke sea!) nos da unas extrañas bolas de cristal de un buen tamaño...al pasarsela a Hanna casi se le cae, Lil y yo no pudimos contener la risa al ver una expresión algo asi -- ×o× 

-Crees en esto, Vri?- me pregunta Hanna después de unos 10 minutos.

-Te digo la verdad??-

-Noo! mienteme! ¬¬ - me dice con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja! Pues....en realidad si, de hecho creo ke esta profesora trailenwith (o lo ke sea!!) está algo....como decirlo sutilmente.....mmm....está algo ...mentalmente fallada!. si! eso mismo! esta lokita de remate...

- ehhhh....Avril.....amiga...

-...Y de hecho también creo ke son puras patrañas lo ke nos dice...

-Vri, callate...-

-...Cuando llegue a éste lugar y no sabía ke clases tomar, Remus me dijo ke si tenía imaginación y me gusta inventar muertes, me inscribiera a Adivinación con la vieja loca de trivlenwyk o como se llame!...-

-Avril!! callate!! la profesora Trelawney está AKI atrás!!!-

- O______OUUU- me volteo y me encuentro con una roja (de rabia) trilawniik.

-Señorita Randolph...creo ke tenemos ke hablar de cierto castigo ke veo en su futuro...-

- Ô___? -.....Cas....ti....go??

-Si, y estoy segura ke esta vez no serán "patrañas" mias.... ¬¬* -

-Ejejeje...*risa nerviosa*

Así termino la clase de adivinación y así también kedé con un castigo para esta noche.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Lily, Hanna y yo íbamos caminando por el castillo para llegar a nuestra clase de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick (creo...).

Lily y Hanna conversaban muuuuy animadamente sobre Quidditch, ya ke Hanna es una excelente bateadora y a Lily siempre le ha gustado muchísimo.

Yo....yo iba sumida en mi pensamiento...y eso ke en ese momento no estaba pensando en NADA!! YO!! no estaba pensando en ese momento....se sentía tan bien....pero terminó pronto por ke al llegar al aula o sala de Encantamientos algo hizo ke Lil callera al suelo desmayada.

-Lily!!!- Gritamos al unísono Hanna y yo.

-Señoritas! ke pasa akí?!?! por ke tantos gritos!?- dijo el profesor a medida ke se iba acercando.

-Lily!! Lily!! estas bien?! LILYYY!!- grite desesperada al ver ke mi amiga no despertaba.

-¡¡¡¡LILY!!!!- ¿James?¿James llama a Lil por su nombre?....Pero en KE estoy pensando!?!? Lily, hay ke llevarla a la enfermería.

-Hay ke llevarla a la enfermería!!- grito algo mas fuerte de lo ke kería.

-Bien!,- dice el profesor- Señorita Randolph, Señor Potter, lleven a la Señorita Evans a la enfermería!-

-Apurate!!- Le digo a James ke se agacha a recoger a Lil....Dios! ke no sea nada grave!!

Potter toma con gran habilidad a Lil en brazos, ahora me doy cuenta ke el tiempo ke no pasan haciendo sus bromas lo pasan en el gimnasio estos chicos!

En el camino casi no hablamos aparte de unos "aún esta respirando?","apurate un pokito","Cuidado con la cabeza!!".

Al llegar a la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey, una señora joven, de unos 32 años, nos hace pasar a una sala detrás de unas cortinas en la ke hay una camilla blanca, es pekeña, pero Lil cabe a la perfección.

-Bien, gracias por traerla, pueden volver a sus clases...- dijo la enfermera

Volver a clases?? con Lily ASI?? CLARO KE NO!! 

-CLARO KE NO!!- dijimos James y yo al mismo tiempo. Lo miré con cara de "no-entender" y el solo se sonrojó un poco y miro al otro lado, contrario a mi.

-Después de todo si gusta de Lily...-Pensé en ese momento-...supongo ke habrá ke hacer algo al respecto...parece un buen chico!.

-No deben gritar aki!- dijo la enfermera, luego recorde en ke estabamos- esta es una zona de cuidados! 

-...- ambos guardamos silencio, sabíamos ke habíamos hecho mal al gritar.

-Entiendo a la perfección ke se kieran kedar a ver a Lilianne- dijo mientras la revisaba- y los dejaré kedarse, pero SOLO un RATITO!

-Gracias Enfermera Pomfrey!- dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

-...- Potter no dijo nada, sólo sonrió como agradecimiento a la enfermera.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-Ke??...Donde estoy??...- Estoy sentada en una pieza totamente roja escarlata, tiene una puerta de caoba bastante chica a mi lado izquierdo. La pieza tiene 5 lados, todos escarlata...

-Hay alguien akí?? - Se me ocurre preguntar...vaya! como si alguien me vaya a contestar!.

-Ahhh!!- Grito...Dios! se abrió la puertesita!!...O____O

No se ve nada dentro de ella...Me levanto del suelo y entro lentamente por la puerta... está muuy oscuro...siento como mis piernas tiemblan de abajo a arriba...esto me recuerda a...no! no es lo mismo!! estoy en Hogwarts! Ésto, es distinto!

-Alo?- digo...estupidamente!- hay algui...-no termino de decir, al medio de la nueva sala a la ke llegué, ke a su vez es verde musgo y de 8 paredes, hay un cojin plateado.

Me acerco al cojin y me siento al lado de éste. Al medio, hay una pluma, pero no es como cualkier pluma...esta es dorada y anaranjada...¿será una pluma de fenix?

Lily...me acuerdo de ella al ver la pluma...

-¡LILY! ahora recuerdo!!- grito al recordar ke YO estaba con Lil (y con Potter, ahora ke pienso bien...) en la enfermería...y también me acuerdo de ke Yo debería estar allí!

-Esta pluma...debe ser de un fenix...Lily se parece muuucho a un fenix!...y de nuevo!!en Ke estas pensando Randolph!?!?....si nunca salí de la enfermería, eso kiere decir ke esto debe ser un sueño...o ke me volvi completamente loca!...me kedo con la opción uno...pero si éste es un sueño, ¿¿por ke no me puedo despertar??

-¿Ke rayos...?-La pluma comienza a brillar...brilla mucho, su resplandor es tan dorado como la pluma misma...tanto ke me hace entre-cerrar los ojos.

-¡¡Mine God!!- La pluma se convirtió en un hermoso fenix de ojos verde esmeralda!!...como Lil!!- Dios! si no es Black, es Lily! Salgan de mi mente!! AMBOS!!

Puedo ver como el fenix se acerca lentamente a mi, acaso...acaso...¿me está sonriendo? °_°U ...creo ke la opción dos era la correcta!!

Se pone a mi lado y me estira un ala, como diciendo "confía en mí" (estoy loca!definitivamente loca!)

-Kee...está...pasando- digo casi en susurro...esos ojos....esa mirada....es...- Lily?? - le digo en un suspiro.

El fenix salta un paso hacia atrás, me mira y luego cierra sus hermosos ojos...esta brillando de nuevo...ese resplandor es tan calido...tan...

-AHHHHH!!!! LILY!!!!!- Me despierto gritando...¿Ke sucedio? estoy denuevo en la enfermería...Potter me esta hablando.

-Randolph? ke te sucede?? estas bien?? dime algo!!- Me está mirando con desconcierto.

- eehh! Lil! el fenix!! yo..eeeh...¿¿Potter??- ¡¡No se me ocurrio otra cosa!! se ke sonó bastante tonto! pero no sabía ke le diría! asi ke sólo logré hacerme la tonta...una vez más...

-Oye, calmate- Potter me está abrazando...osea ke realmente SI era un buen chico!...o es sólo ke kiere ganarme para ke yo le ayude con Lil?...de cualkier manera! creo ke hay ke darle una oportunidad...éste chico SI ke kiere mucho a Lil...

-Gracias...-le digo en voz baja-... y Lily? como está?

- Hace unos minutos vino la enfermera y dijo ke ya está bien y estable...sólo hay ke esperar a ke despierte...- me dice con preocupación...pero ¿por ke está preocupado? Madam Pomfrey dijo ke está bien y estable!!

-Por ke estás preocupado??- le pregunto en voz baja de nuevo

-Pensé ke ya lo sabías...-dice sonriéndome-...Lily siempre me hace preocuparme...

-No..no entendiste...yo sé cuánto kieres a Lil...siempre lo he notado...pero a lo ke me refería era a "Por ke de tu preocupación si la enfermera dijo ke estaba bien y estable?"- me mira unos segundos...creo ke duda en decirme o no...

-Es keee...- le miro con algo de impasiencia /= | -...lo ke pasa es ke...kisas no despierte...

-KEEE?!?!?- 

-Shhhtt!!- me dice ...como Lil...Dios! son tal para cual!

-Disculpa, pero...no! ella si va a despertar!! ella va a estar bien!! yo lo sé!! soñé con ella!! y...- me detengo...no he dicho nada coherente...no tengo argumentos...

-No te preocupes, cálmate...yo también sé ke va a estar bien...- pone una mano en mi hombro.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Después de unos 50 minutos de mirar a Lily me decido a ir al baño.

-Potter, voy al baño - 

-Bien...está detrás de esa puerta- Me dice con orgullo, supongo ke es por todas las veces ke ha estado en esta enfermería...es un hobby para él meterce en problemas!

-Si...

-^-^-^-( Ya en el Baño)-^-^-^-

Me labo las manos, creo ke llevo unos 10 minutos akí...y eso ke sólo me lavé la cara... camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la estoy abriendo escucho un susurro a mis espaldas...me volteo y logro ver cómo cae una pluma ke brilla intensamente...

-Lily...- susurro

Me volteo a la puerta y desde akí puedo observar ke Potter se levanta de un salto y se acerca a la camilla...Lil ha despertado...

Siento ganas de correr a abrazar a mi amiga, pero no lo hago...creo ke ellos dos merecen un momento a solas.

-Lily...- susurra Potter mientras la abraza fuertemente.

-Eh?- se incorpora Lily...aún algo mareada al parecer

-Lily me preocupaste muchísimo!

-Ke? YO te preocupe? por ke??- dice ella con incredulidad en su voz

-Esteeee....yoo...- le cuesta hablar y está muuuy colorado! mira al suelo-...lo ke pasa es ke...yoo...te kiero mucho sabes?? eres muuy especial para mi y apar...- no termina de hablar por ke Lily lo interrumpe con carcajadas... ke chica tan fría!- Lily!! es cierto!! no te rías! me rompes el corazón!

-No...Potter, osea James! lo ke pasa es ke yo me refería a la razón de la cual te preocupas por mi! no al por ke te preocupas por mi!

- y es por eso! yo te kiero! y me preocupas!- dice el medio confundido!

-Jajajaja! vez? ahi está la prueba de ke las mujeres pensamos más antes de hablar!-

- O_oU ...a ke te refieres??

-Mi pregunta iba más hacia a pregunta "¿ ke me paso?" me entiendes ahora?-

-Ohhh! ya entendi!....Dios... osea esa confeción fué innecesaria?!- la mira con algo de risa oculatada en una asustada mirada...se ve MUUUUY gracioso ese momento!!

-Jajajjaja!!- rie Lil - claro...ke no...NI UNA acción valiente keda sin recompensa.

-Mmm...??- La mira con cierta curiosidad...aunke se nota ke entendió a la perfección lo ke dijo Lily...en sus ojos (los de ambos) tienen un deje de picardía...creo ke van a tener ke necesitar privacidad...

-Ahá...- Lily le dice sonriendo y acercándose lentamente, James también sonríe y se acerca conforme Lily lo hace también...

James toma la mejilla de Lily con su mano derecha y la acerca lentamente a su cara...Lily cierra sus ojos mientras pasa ambas manos detrás del cuello de James.

Se acercan hasta ke sus bocas se rozan, ambos sonríen...y yo...yo creo ke necesito vomitar! siempre me ha dado cierta "repulsión" ver como dos personas se besan...kisas es por eso ke siempre he rehuído (n/a: rehuír: escapar) los besos de boca...kisas todavía no maduro!.

Mientras ellos se siguen besando, yo salgo del baño y camino afuera de la pieza de Lil, donde los dejo a ambos solitos...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

~*kitty* ( la amiga!)


	2. ¿¿tregua? al fin

**(n/kitty como dije antes este fic no me pertenece y espero que disfruten este new chap adios)**

**"Silencios"**

**Capitulo II: **"¿¿Tregua??...Al fin!!"****

**Mientras ellos se siguen besando, yo salgo del baño y camino afuera de la pieza de Lil, donde los dejo a ambos solitos...**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Una vez ke estoy afuera de la enfermería me dirijo a la sala común Griffindor...ya ke a estas horas ya deben haber terminado todas las clases; son las 19:45 pm.**

**Camino lentamente recordando el extraño sueño ke tuve...aún tengo las imagenes del final del sueño...(n/a: no se preguntaban por qué avril se despertaría gritando de un sueño así?? ^___^-)...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*En el Sueño/Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**El fenix salta un paso hacia atrás, me mira y luego cierra sus hermosos ojos...esta brillando de nuevo...ese resplandor es tan calido...tan...**

**-Ke rayos esta pasando??- El fenix cambia de ser fenix a ser una Lily, vestida de blanco con un pekeño velo en su cabeza y...y un ramillete de claveles amarillos, está vestida de novia!!. - Lily? eres tu??. - logro decir cuando recupero el aliento.**

**-Síguelo...encuéntralo...tráelo...- me dice susurrando**

**-Ke? O__oU- pero de ke diablos está hablando esta chica?!?**

**-Síguelo...encuéntralo...tráelo...- dice esta vez algo más fuerte-...lo sabes bien.**

**-Cómo?? ke yo lo sé??...si lo supiera tendría esta cara!??- digo con sarcasmo en mi voz.**

**-SIGUELO, ENCUENTRALO Y TRALO!!! SOLO HAZLO!!!- me dice gritando a todo pulmón.**

**-Lil!! Cálmate!!- digo a punto de comenzar a llorar..¿por ke? Ja! Yo también kisiera saber por ke!**

**-Solo Hazlo...-me dice trankila de nuevo.**

**-Pero Li...- no alcanzo a decir ... me veo interrumpida por lo peor...**

**-Ahh...- un suspiro de dolor...es lo último ke me da mi amiga...una luz verde intensa cubre todo...de pronto Lily...**

**-NOOOOOOOO!!!A EL NOOOO!!- O_O Lily!!!ke te sucede!!**

**-AAAHHHHHH!!LILYYYY!!!!- grito despertandome.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back/Sueño*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Cuantas dudas giran en mi cabeza ahora!!, estoy algo aturdida por el sueño...la última imagen ke vi es una Lily tirada en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre...con los ojos abiertos y....sin vida.**

**-Contraseña, cariño- Me dice la rechoncha señora del cuadro con una dulce voz.**

**-RedroomTempos- Extraña clave....me gusta como suena...**

**Se abre el retrato mientras la señora me desea buenas noches.**

**Al entrar media sala común me keda viendo...no me gusta esto...algo está pasando y creo saber "kien" es el culpable, por ke en éste minuto viene corriendo hacia mi...**

**-Randolph! ke paso??- Black. No podía ser otra persona!...**

**-Black, pregúntale a James cuando llegue, yo ya esto...- no puedo continuar; me interrumpe...**

**-Desde cuándo llamas James a James???!- Dios...siempre va a ser igual de tonto??**

**-Acaso lo prohiben las reglas??...sabes? cada persona tiene un nombre ke le ponen sus padres al nacer,- le digo en el mismo tono con el ke le hablarías a un niño pekeño- y a James sus padres le pusieron así, James!...**

**-Siempre recurriendo al sarcasmo...Pero ke original!!- esto me enfría la sangre, y le doy una mirada asesina.**

**-Black, no eres kien para kejarte de mi sarcasmo...y no por tí voy a cambiar...pierdes tu tiempo. - esto parece helarle la sangre a el también. Creo ke se acerca otra pelea más...**

**- Claro ke soy alguien!! Soy tan importante o más ke tu!!- me dice con la cara roja de rabia- Solamente estas celosa de mi popularidad por ke a ti ni un chivo te toma en cuenta!!!-**

**PLAFFFF!!**

**-BLACK! ERES UN DESGRACIADO SIN CEREBRO!!!LA ULTIMA NEURONA KE TENIAS SE FUE CON ESE GOLPE!!!- le grito fuera de control despues de pegarle una cachetada en su mejilla, ke ahora esta roja...como el pelo de Lil.**

**-Como te atreves a golpearme, Randolph??!!?!- me grito con los ojos cerrados y apretando su cara de rabia, al igual ke sus manos y con la cabeza gacha. Al ver como estaba enojandose y perdiendo los estribos de sí mismo, opto por correr a mi habitacion dejando atras un Sirius hablando y gritando solo.**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Al llegar a mi pieza no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas de devolver el tiempo y no haber entrado a la sala común, sino haberme kedado junto a Lil y felicitarla por su nueva relación con James...Uf! pero no lo hice y no puedo evitarlo....tampoco puedo evitar sentirme destrozada por dentro...¿¿Black me encuentra taaaan repulsiva??**

**Me siento en mi cama, ke es la ke da a la ventana. Puedo observar como aun se está oscureciendo la tarde...ahora noche. Ésta oscuridad... llena de tristeza y ahora con un nuevo pesar...acaso me está gustando Black?? el mastodonte decerebrado??...Dios! cuanto mal me ha traido éste año!! creo ke me estoy estresando!...lentamente me siento en el suelo...**

**PAAFFFF!!**

**La puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver un muy, muy, muuuuy enojado Sirius Black, en su cara puedo notar un tono escarlata brillante, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.**

**-Pero por ke mierda me dejas hablando solo!!?!?!?, acaso Ud, majestad es tan importante?!?!...eh?!! RESPONDEME!!!!- me grita esto al final.**

**Así de enojado estaba él...se parecen tanto...¿¿Por ke le tuvo ke pasar a él??...Por ke Black?? Por ke no tienes SU personalidad?? Por ke no me kieres a mi como él me kería??...Dios! es ke...te pareces tanto!!!...Cuanto lo extraño!!...**

**Pero ke me está pasando!! puedo sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas...es ke...son tan parecidos fisicamente...Pero ke rayos estoy haciendo!!!? llorando con Black enfrente!! Nadie, y repito NADIE en este colegio me ha visto llorar antes!! Por ke tenía ke ser ahora...y con Black!?**

**-Pero ke ra...- dice Sirius. Al parecer se le ablanda su expresión al ver mis lágrimas...Dios! ke vergüenza!!...debe creer ke soy una debil o algo asi!! no puedo dejar las cosas así!! Black no va a kedar con esta imagen de mi!!!...Pero...por ke me importa la imagen ke tenga Sirius de mi?...desde cuando es Sirius y no Black??...desde hace unos segundos...¿pero ke...? Ja! Perfecto! ahora mi pensamiento se divide en dos!...no puede kedar asi...no te preocupes tanto, se tu misma...de ke estas hablando Randolph?!?!...en la verdad...ke no!! estas loca sabes??!...sip, pero loca por alguien!;)...si...pero...ese alguien murió....pero akí está su vivo retrato!! aprovecha mujer!!...pero bien sabes ke no me kiere...fíjate sigue en la puerta como si nada!...y tu sigues mirándolo como si tu vida dependiese de ello...DIOS!!lo ke faltaba!! ahora me sonrojo!!**

**-Black...no es lo ke parece...- le digo con mi voz tiritando...debe ser por las lágrimas.**

**-No parece nada, Randolph...- me dice caminando hacia donde estoy yo...Oh no! se está sentando a mi lado...OH NO!! me está abrazando!!...tirito como nunca desde la punta de mis largos cabellos castaños hasta la punta de mis morenos pies...Ésta sensación es la misma ke.....NO!...CALLATE AVRIL!!...no es lo mismo!! NUNCA será igual!!...- ...por ke lloras?...no creo ke de verdad te haya dolido lo ke dije...**

**-Claro ke no!-intento gritar, pero solo se escucha un susurro- no es tu asunto...**

**Le miro a los ojos...esos ojos azul intenso...tan profundos y expresivos...de nuevo lo estas haciendo Avril...dejo de mirarlo, presiento ke si lo sigo mirando le diría la verdad y creo ke hasta lo besaría...¿¿¿KE???¿¿¿Kien rayos está en mi mente???...acaso...esa es la verdad ke no kiero aceptar??...no, Black nunca será nada para mi...aún si yo lo deseara, él no...simplemente siente pena por ésta....ésta muchacha... - Black? te puedes ir de aki?- le digo mirando al suelo y tratando de empujarlo, ya ke aún está abrazandome (n/a: Se le murió la neurona o ke?? Sirius-pooh la está abrazando!! =)~~~ ¡kien fuera ella!).**

**-Pero...oye! eres una chikilla malcriada! mira ke estaba tratando de consolarte y tu! tu sólo reusas a las personas! te crees taan superior sólo por venir de una familia de estirpe y con dinero! mira ke yo también tengo! y no me pavoneo en los pasillos como si los demás fueran menos!!- me dice en voz baja...pero a la vez gritando...(n/a: se entiende?? es como ke gritas en un murmullo, por ejemplo estás a mitad de un examen y tu amiga ke esta a tres metros de tí kiere ke le digas la respuesta de la numero 5, pero no le oyes asi ke ella susurra gritando...ojalá se entienda!!).**

**-Black! ke te crees! el único ke se pavonea akí eres tu! sólo tu!! Eres único!- Pero ke le dije!?..."Eres único"... si lo sé estupida!! me refería al por ke lo dije!!...tu preguntaste mal!! no me digas estupida!!...Mine God! ahora peleo conmigo misma!...esto te afecta a la cabeza...y por consecuencia a ti también!...**

**-...- Silencio...nada más ke un silencio por respuesta...me mira con una cara inexpresiva...no sé ke está pensando...ni sikiera en sus ojos veo la respuesta...**

**-...lo siento...pero yo no me creo nada Black...de hecho creo ke ni sikiera meresco estar y haber nacido en mi posición! de hecho hubiera sido 100.000 veces más feliz si hubiera nacido en una familia normal!! fuera de la magia, fuera de éste mundo! lejos de todo!! lejos de Hogwarts! de Alemania! De todos ustedes!! Lejos de Voldem...- me detengo en seco de mi fallido intento por cambiar el tema y abro los ojos como platos...Black me mira con curiosidad...**

**-Ke tiene ke ver Voldemort con todo esto??- me pregunta trankilamente...Por ke no se asusto, como todos los demás, al oir el nombre Voldemort??...lo miro a la cara, a estas alturas mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas luchando por salir, pero ke retengo sin mucho éxito, abiertos al doble y demostrando su brillo al máximo. En cambio, Sirius sólo  me mira con curiosidad...trankilo, impasible...**

**-Voldemort...- me resigno, no puedo, necesito confiarle esto a alguien...no me puedo controlar! sólo salen palabras de mi boca sin ke yo las autorice!-...es el brujo mas estúpido y creído ke ha existido!! se cree el poderoso señor oscuro! y lo peor es ke juega con los débiles como si fueran muñecas!!**

**-No te creo...- me mira con seriedad...cosa ke nunca le había visto a su tez-...no creo ke ESA sea realmente la razón de tu tristeza.**

**-No lo es...-Dios! callame ahora!! entierrame bajo tierra!!....ya lo sé....es el contacto visual...no deja de mirarme...son esos ojos azules los ke no me dejan mentirle y callarme!-...odio al amor!! sólo me ha llevado al sufrimiento!! no lo aguanto más! y no me kiero enamorar! no otra vez!...- me callo, al fin, pero sólo por ke he estallado en lágrimas frías y escandalosas...siento ganas de gritar! y de llorar toda la noche!!- ya no kiero...-digo entre sollosos contenidos, de esos ke son como gritos de desesperación...ni yo misma sabía ke me sentía así de mal!...tantas emociones contenidas! amarradas!! encarceladas!!....ke daño me estaba haciendo!-**

**-Cálmate...no recuerdes cosas malas...hay un dicho muggle ke dice:"A medida ke recorres el camino de tu vida, bota los puentes"...kiere decir ke olvides los pasados malos y vivas como si fuera el último de tus días...no es necesario angustiarse por tu pasado...- no lo dejo terminar...yo ya no soy la ke habla...es mi corazón...**

**-Mi pasado me persigue, Black!! no lo puedo evitar!! si supieras lo ke se siente!!...- esta vez el me interrumpe a mi...**

**-Cómo kieres ke te diga si he pasado lo ke tu, si no me dices ke te paso!?!?- **

**Me kedo en silencio...ni mis sollozos se escuchan...otra vez el silencio...Maldito silencio!!...**

**-Eres una persona desconfiada, Avril... no es bueno eso...a veces necesitamos alguien a kien contarle nuestras cosas...kisas yo no sea la persona correcta para ello...deberías intentar con Evans...ella kisas pueda ayudarte...-**

**-Ella no lo va a saber.- le digo friamente.**

**-Por ke no? no confias en ella??- me pregunta en un tono ke si no fuera por ke es hombre, pensaría ke es algo como maternal...tibio...trankilizante...**

**-Lily... ella está pasando por una de sus mejores etapas!...hoy acaba de comenzar a incluir a James en su vida! y no voy a arruinarsela a ella también!...no kiero dañar a más gente, Black...-**

**-Y has intentado con Lovecraft??...ella parece ser de confianza...kisas si...- no termina de hablar cuando le digo...**

**-Sabes ke ocurre con Hanna?? Ella, aparte de vivir en su mundo de ensueño, vive su vida en torno de este chico Griffindor de 7° año! Mario Carter! y creo ke estar enamorada ya es suficiente problema!...sé ke ella estaría dispuesta a dejar su felicidad por la mía pero...yo elegí dejar la mía por la de ella...**

**-Eres extraña, Avril... dices no kerer enamorarte...pero profiesas un amor a tus amigas... un amor de amistad.... es el más fuerte, sabes?...y es el ke más sufrimientos trae con sigo...**

**-Pero es inconciente e incontrolable...**

**-Igual ke el amor de pareja! Es impredecible y confunde demasiado...**

**-Me hace sentir triste pero a la vez feliz...**

**-De pronto me siento correspondido...**

**-De pronto no...**

**-Y siento ke prefiero morir a estar en mis zapatos...**

**-....-**

**-....- **

**Silencio nuevamente...odio esto...odio sentir tanta seriedad...lo odio...pero...más odio no saber ke hacer ... ke pensar...ke sentir...**

**No se me ocurre otra "brillante" idea más ke burlarme de él.**

**-Vaya!! Black!! kien diría ke podrías decir mas de 4 palabras manteniendo una coherencia y sin decir algún garabato o grosería (n/a: garabatos y groserías: palabras fuertes ke no debes decir enfrente de tus padres...jajaja!...ejemplo: mierda). **

**-Yo también kede impresionado con tu demostración de debilidad, Randolph!**

**-Pensé ke ahora era Avril...- digo con un poco de descepción...de verdad pensé ke esto nos uniría como amigos...o por lo menos nos haría soportarnos!.**

**-Puede ser Avril si kieres...- Sonrío para mis adentros...no puedo evitar pensar en un "Yes!!!" como grito de victoria...pero se tendrá ke conformar con una respuesta mediocre.**

**-Esta bien...Supongo ke te tendré ke llamar Sirius, o ne?- le digo con una pekeña y dulce sonrisa. Él también sonríe.**

**-Trato hecho, Avril- **

**-Jajaja! pero te advierto! no te vayas a confiar demasiado!-**

**-Sé lo cambiante ke eres, no te preocupes, no me confiaré!-**

**-Mmmm...bien...pueees...supongo ke sería bueno ke te vayas a tu habitación ahora,- miro mi reloj despertador ke está en el velador- ya son las 21:25 pm.**

**-Ohhh...yo pense ke me podría kedar a dormir akí ésta noche- dice fingiendo un pucherito.**

**PAFFF!**

**Una almohada-voladora-identificada-de-Avril, le llega en medio de la cara produciendo un sonido seco.**

**-Ouch!...Esta bien! Esta bien!..me voy...Nos vemos mañana...Avril -me dice caminando desde el rincón en el ke me encontraba a la puerta de la pieza. Le sonrío de vuelta como una respuesta...**

**-Gutten nite, Sirius- le respondo sonriéndo ante mi pensamiento...¿se preguntan cual es mi pensamiento??..pueessss...estoy pensando...de ke será bueno tener una amistad con alguien ke sea tan despistado ke no se fije en mis "erres". **

**Seguramente esta noche podré dormir en paz y no me kejaré del silencio. **

**Me encamino hacia mi closet para sacar mi pijama, pero una voz me detiene...**

**-Ajá! te pillé!...- me dice una voz femenina.**

**-Ehhh...Hanna??....-Habrá escuchado mi conversación con Bla...Sirius??**

**-La misma, con todas sus letras!- me dice sonriendo picaronamente**

**-Ke haces akí??- le pregunto en un vago esfuerzo por controlar mi nerviosismo...**

**-Ja! duermo akí! Duh!- me dice mientras se ríe de su propio chiste...suele hacer eso... ^__^U**

**-Jajajaja!- me río yo nerviosamente...**

**-Y bien?- me pregunta otra vez con un deje picarezco- Cuéntamelo todo!**

**-Kee? a ke te refieres??- Dios! escucho la conversación!!**

**-Ja! vamos! no te hagas la ke no sabes!- le miro con cara de "mi-no-entiende-nada!" - aaash! me refiero a ke hacía Sirius Black saliendo de nuestra habitación mientras tu estabas sola akí- me dice guiñandome un ojo al pronunciar la palabra "sola"...Pero en ke está pensando esta chica!! claro ke no pasó nada!!...aunkee...si el hubiera kerido...ke no le habría hecho!!..Oh! Oh mi Dios!! Tanto tiempo con estas chicas Si está causando efectos en mi!!...**

**-Pero ke estas pensando!!? Claro ke no pasó nada!!- al terminar de decir esto no puedo evitar reirme...**

**-Ohhh claro!! como eres toda una Santa!!- me dice con sarcasmo y risa en su voz.**

**-Claro!! Yo soy una Madre Teresa, pero alemana!- le digo sonriendo y con sarcasmo.**

**-Ma...Madre...Madre Teresa??...Tu madre se llama Teresa??...Siempre pensé ke se llamaba Eva!...- O_oUUU**

**-O_oUU ...eeehhh....chiste interno...da igual!**

**-Mmm...lo ke sea!- me dice dejando atrás la conversación ... y al parecer dándole término...se va al baño...**

**Para cuando regresa...yo ya estoy dormida...sólo escucho como suena su cama.**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**okei**** ahora si digo de quien es el fic es de nikkyta ejem se me había olvidado :$ lo q sea ella dice q este tiene un lenguaje menos grosero y eso **

**rejen**** review plizzzzz**

**adios**


	3. viejo conocido y un poco del pasado

**~*"Silencios"*~**

**(n/a: Hola!! soy la verdadera autora del fic, mi nickname es Nikkyta (pero de onde vengo me conocen como Chichi) Pude bajar éste fic (el 1°!! *snif*) gracias a mi amiga Kitty (conocida aki como Pili) y se lo agradesco un mundo!!!...weno como me di cuenta ke mi amiga nunca responde reviews ni deja notas de autor (le di copyright**

**^______^-) ahora lo pongo yo.**

**En verdad, casi no tengo reviews, pero no importa, po ke soy lectora de fanfics también y sé cuanta lata dá derrepente dejarlos!! =P Ojalá les esté gustando y les guste mi personaje (Avril) ke enrealidad es Lalwende (si, la autora de fics) con poción multijugos. ^__________^- ojalá también les siga gustando y sean como mis amigas ke esperan ke escriba los proximos capítulos lo antes posible...Cuidense todooos!! =** besitos!!....**

***~*~*~*~*~*~Para reviewers (personas ke dejan reviews)*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Graacias!!! En realidad el fic está mal bajado, po ke no sé como se guarda en pagina web...asi ke si no entienden (aún) los diálogos avísenme y yo buscaré la mejor manera de arreglarlo :)...ojalá perdonen los pekeños defectos de mi 1° fic! y les guste muuucho!!! Kiero decir ke el Nombre del fic es po ke hay distintos tipos de silencios y trato de hacer verlos.Este fic se viene con mucho misterio y axión ...y romance claro...más adelante kisas os descepcionaré en cuanto a las parejas formadas...pero todo y digo TODO lo de los capitulos anteriores tiene alguna relación con el futuro... Éste está relatado en 1° persona singular y cada uno de los personajes del fic son autores reales de cuentos de terror...asi ke si notan ciertas similitudes SÓLO es coincidencia! jajajaja!! weno, pero no me demanden ke estoy pato (n/a: estar pato: en la quiebra!!sin ni un peso!!) .! ... También kiero decir ke estos capítulos van dedicados a mis personas especiales; mis amigos, mis familiares, mi fanclub (jajaja!! ya kisiera!=P) y por supuesto a cada una de las personas ke lo sigue leyendo...para mi es un triunfo =:::) y no importa si no dejan reviews!! con ke lo sigan leyendo me conformo!! *Nikky emocionada* *snif* bueno...ahora los dejo con mi 3° capitulillo! disfrutenlo! Aioooos!!! *Nikky secandose las lágrimitas*)**

**Capitulo III : **"Viejo conocido y un poco del pasado"****

**Para cuando regresa...yo ya estoy dormida...sólo escucho como suena su cama.**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Ya ha pasado un mes desde ke Sirius Black y yo nos hablamos como amigos. Lil ya salió de la enfermería, se recupera brillantemente, la enfermera sólo dice ke fue una baja de presión... pero Lily y yo creemos ke no fue solo eso...**

**La relación de Lily y James va de lo mejor! La mantienen en secreto y me amenasaron de ke si hablaba, me teñirían mi pelo azul electrico...permanentemente...**

**A ke no adivinan ke paso!? Hanna consiguió estar a solas con Carter durante un descanzo después de Historia de la magia! y paso lo ke tenía ke pasar! Carter la invitó a salir durante éste sabado! en nuestra visita a Hogsmeade...y también creemos ke la va a invitar a la fiesta de Navidad ke se celebrará el día antes del día en el ke nos iremos a casa a pasar la navidad.....perdón..el día en el ke se IRÁN a sus casas a pasar navidad... yo... yo me kedaré en el colegio...pero Hanna ha dicho ke si me tengo ke kedar, ella se kedará acompañándome ....aunke parece ke es por ke Carter también se keda....pero igual!! aprecio su esfuerzo!.**

**-Cuidado!!...Vri!!- grita Lily.**

**PAFF!! - al suelo**

**-Ouch!- digo en voz baja. Miro a mi lado y veo a un joven Hufflepuff tan tirado en el suelo y mariado como yo.**

**-Disculpame!!- me dice al verme viéndole verlo (n/a: 3 veces el mismo verbo! jajaja!).**

**-Eeeh??...ah! no! no te preocupes! iba sumida en mis pensamientos...creo ke debo acostarme más temprano...- digo más para mí misma ke para ke me escuchen...**

**- Jajaja, no, en serio! por lo menos deja ayudarte...- me toma de la muñeca y me levanta con una facilidad...!! puedo sentir como tiene músculos en esos delgados brazos tapados por una túnica negra con lineas amarillas en la parte inferior de la tela.**

**-Gracias...- digo susurrando y mirándole unos ojos espectacularmente rojizos...como caoba...**

**-Ja! De nuevo, perdóname por chocar contigo, iba tan distraído como tu, Avril. - me dice impasiblemente...Esperen...¿¿Cómo...**

**-...Sabes kien soy??- le digo con curiosidad.**

**-Ehmm...Vri, el es Josh, tu pareja del baile de Helloween, ya sabes...amigo de Diggori ...Ojos caoba...pelo castaño claro... te suena??...- me dice Hanna bromeando.**

**-Mine God!! Josh!!- Le digo un poco fuerte...por la impresion de verlo taaan cambiado!!... (n/a: en este fic no sale el baile de Helloween, por ke comienza en la noche después de la fiesta, osea en la madrugada del 1° de Noviembre).**

**-Jajajja! lo sé! cambie un pokito..pero no exageres, mujer!- me dice con una sonrisa...ke si no fuera por ke noto ke sus amigos y mis amigas me estan mirando como bicho raro, me derretiría!...**

**-Ejejeje...pues...si! estas muuuy muuuuy muuuuuuuy bien!-**

**-Yaaa! Detente!! ke haces ke me sonroje!- me dice mirandome a los ojos.**

**- ^_______^- **

**-...pueeeeessss...- me dice mirando al suelo, algo sonrojado...kisas sienta algo por mi...ayy! éste chico está wapísimo!!.**

**-Pues ke??**

**-Puesss ke podrías devolverme la mano, sabes? ^__^U**

**-Ehh? Ah! Dios! *sonrojo* jajaja! Toma tu mano...*ejem* -ke vergüenza, ke vergüenza, ke vergüenza, ke vergüenza....**

**-Bueno, gracias por mi mano...jajja, ojalá te vuelva a ver, Vri! Adios!- me dice despidiendose con la mano y dándose la vuelta.**

**-Claro...Ojalá...- digo en voz baja...**

**-....- **

**Aún más silencio.**

**-Ehmm...Vri kerida??Estas ahi??- me dice Lil después de un rato en el ke yo me he mirado la mano...Ke ridículo ke estoy haciendo!**

**-Dime, Lil.-**

**-Se te está callendo la baba...-**

**-....Ah!........- KEEE??? me toco rapidamente un lado de la boca...pero no hay baba!-Lil! no tengo baba!!.**

**-Jajjaajjajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!- Ella y Hanna mueren en un atake de risa histérico...**

**- O_o ...-**

**-Avril, kien es él??- Me dice una voz ke con el tiempo he aprendido a reconocer muuuuy bien...Sirius...**

**-Oh Sirius, hola!!- le digo haciendo un intento por cambiar el tema... sé muy bien ke Sirius es celoso de amistades ke no conoce bien.**

**-Hola Vri, kien era él??- me dice en un tono serio.**

**-Él? Se llama Josh Brown, va en 6° año también y es de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

**-Ah!...y es tu amigo??-**

**-Eehhhmmm....algo asi...- no creo ke por haber ido al baile de halloween y por haber chocado con él seamos amigos...**

**-Claro...Ojalá no sea tu novio....Por ke...- no lo dejo continuar.**

**-Oye!! sabes? no eres mi dueño!! puedo ser novia de cualkier persona ke kiera! sea un Hufflepuff o un Slytherin!!.**

**-Es tu novio?!?!- me dice Sirius algo enojado.**

**-Y ke si lo es??!!- digo perdiendo el control.**

**-Lo voy a matar!!- me dice caminando hacia la dirección por la cual se fue Josh.**

**-O_o ...keeee??!!-**

**-Grrrrrr!!- ahora va corriendo.**

**-Sirius espera!! noo!! no es mi novio!!- ahora yo corro detrás de él!! kien iba a pensar ke le iba a dar un atake de celos taan fuerte!!.**

**Cuando lo logro alcanzar ya es muy tarde tiene colgando a Josh de la túnica (Sirius es bastante alto y a pesar de ke Josh no se keda atrás, sigue habiendo una diferencia de unos 10 centímetros).**

**-Sirius! sueltalo ahora!!- Le grito a Sirius mientras le tiro la manga.**

**-Este bastardo las va a pagar!! como se le ocurre!!??-**

**-Sirius!! Josh no es mi novio!! estas ekivocandote de persona!!- Le grito mientras **

**busco mi varita para detenerlo más facilmente.**

**-Kee?? Cómo ke no es tu novio?!?!- voltea la cabeza para verme a los ojos- Resién me dijiste ke lo era!.**

**-Keee???Yo no dije eso!! lo ke pasa es ke eres un celoso y haces cosas sin escuchar lo ke digo!!- **

**-Celoso?? Jajajajja!- deja en el suelo a Josh- No fue eso, tontita! lo ke pasa es ke ayer en la tarde, ví a éste tipo besandose con una Ravenclaw muuuy apasionadamente! Por eso pensé ke te estaba engañando o algo asi!!-**

**-O_oU ...fue eso??- le digo a Sirius.**

**-Claro!! Soy un buen amigo ;) - ...Dios! pero ke estupidez le acabo de decir!!!. Me kedo en blanco...no sé ke decirle...no se me ocurre mejor idea ke abrazarlo.**

**-Gracias!- Le susurro junto a su oido.**

**-No hay por ke- me dice también murmullando.**

**-Mmmm....pero ke guardadito ke lo tenían!!- dice James con su habitual tono jugueton, después de ke pasan unos 10 segundos.**

**-Ke cosa??- preguntamos al unísono Sirius y yo mientras nos separamos un poco para mirar a James.**

**-Mirense, par de tortolitos! ^__________^ - dice el apuntandonos...**

**-Ke...Ah!!- Nos separamos al instante y nos sonrojamos...por lo menos yo...kisas Sirius no...**

**-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- risa general de los merodeadores, Lil y Hanna. **

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**-Mmmm....no kiero!! Es muuy temprano!!!- Digo mientras me encojo perezosamente en mi cama.**

**-Ohhh vamos!! Vri!! Ya son las 9:00 am!! y el desayuno acaba a las 9:30!!- me grita Hanna descesperada...**

**-Por Dios!!- Exclamo después de ver la hora y el día en mi reloj despertador- Son las 9:00 am de un sabado!!! S-A-B-A-D-O!!- Digo bastante fuerte para ke me escuche...**

**-Pero es éste sabado...digo S-A-B-A-D-O es en el ke vamos a Hogsmeade para comprar los trajes y túnicas para la fiesta de navidad, Vri!!- Me dice Lily mientras trata en vano de destaparme y robar mis sabanas, aún estoy en ellas. ^________^-**

**-Ya! Si no kiere ir, será! pero sólo keda una semana para ke Josh la invite, y si no se enbellece...- no alcanzo ni tuvo necesidad de decir más...yo me levanté de un salto y me fui al baño con ropa debajo de mi brazo.**

**5 minutos despues estamos las 3 listas y al lado de nosotras se encuentra Sabbattie, ke viene a buscar algo MÁS de makillaje.**

**- Dios! donde guardé ese rimel...- Pregunta Wells**

**-Ohh vamos Cristinne! te ves preciosa con eso de makillaje!!- Le dice Wells en respuesta.**

**-En serio Mary Anne?? Jijijiji! pienso conkistar a Lucius Malfoy el día de hoy!- Ke? Malfoy?? pero ke...? a estas chicas les entró makillaje en el cerebro!!. Se van riendo como tontas mientras Lily, Hanna y yo las miramos con los ojos abiertos de par en par O_O'**

**-Saben? Mejor vamonos antes ke se nos pegue!!- Les digo apurándolas a llegar a los últimos minutos de desayuno...en realidad MUERO DE HAMBRE!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ya en el Comedor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Abrimos una de las puertas del comedor y notamos como apenas kedan unos cuantos alumnos...entre ellos Remus y Carter conversando animadamente...**

**Me acerco un pokito a Lil y le pregunto...**

**-Desde cuando esos dos son tan buenos amigos??- Ella se voltea a mirarme y me dedica una sonrisa picarona.**

**-Desde ke le dije a Remus ke Hanna estaba coladísima por ese chico!.**

**-¿¿¿Ke hiciste ke??? ¿¡¿¡kieres matar al pobre Lunático o ke?!?!- le pregunto en un susurro fuerte.**

**-Jajajaja!- se ríe en silencio - lo ke pasa es ke Remus prefiere acercarse a las personas en vez de matarlas...por eso trata de ser más amigo de Carter para ke Hanna se fije en el...pero hasta el momento no da resultado alguno...- me dice terminando esto con tristeza.**

**- Ohh Vamos!! Anímate!!!- le digo algo más fuerte de lo ke hubiera preferido...los pocos alumnos ke hay me kedan mirando, otra vez, como a un bicho raro. *sonrojo***

**Una vez ke apresuramos el paso a la mesa y llegamos, nos sentamos junto a Remus y a Carter...ambos nos saludan y...**

**-Hola Lil!!Vri!!...Hanna...- Remus dice casi sin tomar en cuenta ke casi se le olvida Hanna.**

**-Hola Remus!!- respondemos Lily y yo...Hanna keda algo nockiada (K.O.) con este "saludo" de parte de Remus...Más bien pienso ke ella y Remus se kieren...sólo ke no lo saben!! habrá ke hacer algo al respecto allí también!!**

**-Chicas!!Hanna!!- Dice Carter bastante feliz...por ke será??**

**-Hola Mario- dice Hanna algo sonrojada mientras mueve su mano lentamente en forma de saludo y se sienta en el puesto al frente de él...al parecer ya olvidó el saludo de Remus...Remus parece estar algo frustrado...**

**-Hanna, a ke hora nos vamos a juntar en Hogsmeade!?- dice él algo nervioso y emocionado.**

**-...claro...Eh??...a ke hora??....mmm....aaaa....a laaassss.... a lasss .... en una hora más en Las Tres Escobas!- le dice después de pensar y confundirse lo ke más pudo!.**

**-Esta bien!! Te veo allí!- le dice mientras le besa la mejilla y se va- Adios chicas!!- se despide gritando de nosotras.**

**-Chaoo!- le respondemos Lil y yo...**

**-Lily, me puedes escuchar un segundo!??- Dice Remus algo frustrado...al parecer estaba hablando mientras Carter hablaba con Hanna...pero estabamos taaaan pendientes de su conversación ke ni una escuchó a Remsie.**

**-Oh! disculpame Remsie!- se disculpa Lil...yo sólo me volteo y sigo con mi desayuno mientras ellos hablan y Hanna piensa en Carter....¿¿ke rayos esta pensando?? esta rojiiiiiisimaaa!!!...**

**Me levanto de la mesa sin ke se den cuenta de ke me voy y me dirijo a Hogsmeade a juntarme con alguien...muuuy importante...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* En Hogsmeade*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Estoy caminando junto al rio ke corre al lado de la ciudad de Hogsmeade...justo antes de cruzar el puente ke sirve como entrada a dicha ciudad.**

**-Vri!!- ...No puede ser....no ahora!!...Sirius!! consíguete algo ke hacer!! compra un boske y piérdete en él!!.**

**-Sirius...hola...- le digo casi sin animo.**

**-Hacia donde vas??- me pregunta sonriéndome...en verdad ke me gusta esa sonrisa...es tan cálida! son las pocas sonrisas sin sarcasmo ke da.**

**-A donde crees ke voy si estoy en el camino ke lleva a Hogsmeade??- le pregunto con un tono jugueton.**

**-Mmmm....Al Hospital San Mungo??- me dice con una gran sonrisa como esperando ke me ría.**

**-Jajajaja! *una de esas risas ke parecen un bufido* pues claro, Dumbo!- Le digo riendome y con sarcasmo.**

**-...- se keda en silencio pero sigue caminando a mi lado.**

**-Y tu?? ke haces aki?? te vas a juntar con alguien??- le pregunto mirando el río.**

**-Pueeeessss nop, de hecho pienso hacerte el favor de acompañarte!- ke?...justo ahora!! kisas en otro momento sería lo mejor! pero NO ahora!!! No sé lo ke podría pensar esa persona de mi....**

**-De hecho Sirius, prefiero ir solita, por mi cuenta.- **

**Él se detiene y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados...como tratando de adivinar ke está pasando por mi mente.**

**-Ajá!!- exclama como si hubiera descubierto una cura para el cancer.**

**-Ajá ke cosa??- le digo yo mirando con curiosidad sus...ojos...azules...**

**-Ya sé por ke kieres estar sola!!...- al ver mi cara de "mm??" continúa- Te vas a juntar con ese tal josh, eh?- me dice.**

**-Jajajajjajajajjajajajajajajja!!!!!- me río durante unos segundos...- noo...no es eso...Aunke con él me voy a encontrar más tarde...**

**-Así....??- me dice aún dudando un poco...ke desconfiado es!!**

**-Sipe, y ahora, Sirius, me voy- le digo dándome vuelta y dándole un beso rápido en su mejilla.- nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas en...1 hora mas! Aioooos!!- le digo mientras me voy corriendo hacia el lado contrario...**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Despúes de correr unos 10 minutos entre muchos árboles, campos, arbustos y flores llego a un campo abierto lleno de pekeñas lápidas, en la sima de un cerro cubierto en sus orillas de árboles de cerezos...todo se ve espléndido!! Todo rosado y trankilo...puedo escuchar el sonido de los grillitos rechinando sus alitas...**

**Y la luz del sol alumbra en especial una de las lapidas, con un tono rosa reflejado de algunas flores de cerezo....de hecho lluven flores de cerezo!...el paisaje es hermoso! pocas veces he visto un lugar así fuera de Japón y Alemania.**

**Camino hacia adelante, justo a la lápida alumbrada...en ella descanza (o eso espero) alguien a kien no conosco...pero sé es pariente de Hanna. Recuerdo haber visto a Hanna en la 2° noche del 6° curso akí...llorando amargamente...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Jadeante me acerco con mi capa al gran espacio abierto en la sima de un cerro, ke para ese tiempo estaba verde musgo y con árboles tristes, secos por el calor de verano.**

**A un lado se encuentra un montón de lápidas plateadas y brillantes por la resiente llovizna ke acaba de caer...**

**Me acerco a ellas y puedo observar ke la primera dice: "± R.I.P. ± En memoria del valiente auror, fiel amigo, hijo, sobrino, esposo y sobre todo padre, ke luchó con el mago oscuro:Thómas L. Randolph, ke en paz descance...Por siempre.( 1937-1966)" **

**Al leer esto pekeñas lágrimas saltan de mis ojos a la lápida pero son secadas rapidamente por el sol ke alumbra nuevamente...**

**En la otra dice algo mas largo: " ± R.I.P. ± En memoria de Evanne Sophie Langley de Randolph. Excelente Amiga, hija, esposa y madre....a pesar de las tristes circunstancias bajo las ke muere dejando a una pekeña de 6 años de edad...(1938-1967). Ke en paz descance...por siempre"**

**Una lágrima en mi mejilla cae lentamente...La remuevo de inmediato al escuchar unos pasos cerca...me escondo detrás de la lápida de mi difunta madre.**

**Una chica de brillante pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color entre verde y azul brillante, camina hacia una de las lápidas de al lado ...muuy cercana a donde yo estoy...**

**-La conosco...- susurro lentamente.**

**Ella se da una tosca vuelta en 180° y mira en mi dirección...y grita **

**-Kien esta ahi!!?!?!?- se le rompe la voz...debe estar llorando por algo...**

**-Dis...disculpame- le digo levantandome lentamente para no asustarla- **

**-Tu? ...- parece pensar un momento- Tu eres la nueva...Avril Randolph...la amiga de Remus, o me he confundido?- me dice curiosamente.**

**-No... estas bien, soy la amiga de Remus - le dije con cierto resentimiento...me dolía ke no me conociera por kien soy, sino por mis amistades...**

**-Ah! mucho gusto!- se acercó a mi y me toma la mano- soy Hanna Lovecraft y si no me ekivoco somos también compañeras de habitación.**

**-Pueeeessss....no sé! ayer llegué a la pieza, después de charlar con Doomblendor o como se llame, y ya estaban todas durmiendo...**

**-Ah! por eso no te vimos!- me dijo con una sonrisa...ya no estaba triste, se había olvidado...ahí fue cuando sentí ke ella me hacía bien al igual ke yo a ella.**

**-....perooo, ke haces akí?- le pregunto llendo justo a lo ke me interesa saber.**

**-...- no dice nada...sólo mira la tumba ke antes tenía en frente...de ella se notan algunas letras no mas: " ± R.I.P. ± En memoria de __m ______ ___d__; un estudiante increíblemente inteligente y siempre bien catalogado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y muy servicial...chico modelo...ke su alma esté con Dios.(1930-1966)"**

**-...oh...- me kedo pensando un momento antes de joder lo ke podría llegar a ser una linda amistad...pero no puedo cerrar mi boca.- acaso es un familiar??- le pregunto, despues me arrepiento al ver una mueca de dolor en su cara.- Disculpame! es ke...tenía curiosidad...no kise...-**

**-No te preocupes es solo ke aún duele...lo kise mucho...él...era mi padre...- me dice lentamente...esta vez sin dolor alguno...**

**-Ah....disculpame...sé lo ke se siente tener un padre muerto...- me acerco y le doy un pekeño abrazo.**

**-jajaja, eres una persona algo espontánea, sabes??- me mira como con cara de retarme. Yo le pongo un pucherito.**

**- Supongo ke así nos llevaremos bastante bien!- me dice sonriendo.**

**-Claro...estoy segura ke si... ^_________^-**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-Las vueltas ke da la vida...otra vez me encuentro delante de esta tumba...con uds...Papá...Mamá...- les digo a las lápidas con una cálida sonrisa...pensando en la remota posibilidad de ke todo haya sido un error...y ke mis padres estén vivos...aún...**

**-Es imposible...- digo en voz alta, más para mi, ke para el campo-...Ellos no van a revivir por arte de magia...ja! ke irónico!...**

**Me levanto y me retiro por el mismo lado del ke llegué, camino al pueblo de Hogsmeade...**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**-Ahhh...en fin!- me voy auto-convenciendo de ke fue lo mejor irme de ese lugar antes de ponerme a llorar.**

**-Avril!!!...Esperame!!- esa voz es de...es Josh!!!**

**-Jooosh!!- me giro y lo miro a la cara....esa liiiinda cara!!- pense ke nos juntaríamos en 30 minutos más en Las Tres Escobas...o hay cambio de planes??-**

**-No, osea si...nos juntamos en 30 minutos...lo keee...lo ke pasa es ke...- me dice como dudando en decirlo...**

**-Ke pasa??...-**

**-...- silencio...**

**-Ya! dime ke pasa!!- le digo con una sonrisa.**

**-Lo ke pasa es ke pensé ke habías cambiado de parecer, en cuanto a juntanos...-**

**Éste chico está loco o ke?? claro ke no cambiaría de opinión!!**

**-Claro ke no!! ke te hizo pensar eso??- le pregunto dejando atrás todo lo ke kería decirle.**

**-Sirius Black...- ¿¿Sirius??...ke hizo éste ahora...**

**-ke pasó con Sirius??- le pregunto tratando de mantener la calma ¬¬***

**-Lo ke pasa, es ke estaban conversando algo de juntarse en Las Tres Escobas y pueees pensé...pensé ke se te había ol...-**

**-NOOO!!!CLARO KE NO!!!- Me tapo la boca con ambas manos...Dios! esto se llama expresarse!! Bravo Avril!.**

**-Ah...ejejeje...pueess...pues bien! nos vemos allí en 30 minutos...a solas...Adiooos!!-**

**a...a solas??....AHHHHH!!! YESS!!!!... :D ...**

**-Nos vemos...- le digo antes de ke se vaya...el se da media vuelta y corre hacía la ciudad, donde lo esperan su grupo de amigos...Amos está allí...es cierto...olvidé contar lo ke pasó entre Amos Diggori y Lily...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**-Ahhhh!!!! No puedo creerlo!!!- llega gritando Hanna, seguida de una muuuuy roja Lily.**

**-Pero ke les paso??? estaba leyendo tan comodamente!!- Ambas me miran con los ojos DEMASIADO abiertos... **

**-TU??? O_OUUU - dice Hanna**

**-Leyendo?? O_oUUU -Dice Lily**

**-Puessss....a decir verdad estaba kedándome dormida...pero el intento es lo ke cuenta!! ^_^UU**

**- O_oUU ehhh, si....claro...- me responden ambas...**

**- ¬___¬ me van a decir ke les paso o se van a kedar molestandome toda la tarde??-**

**-Ah! cierto!!- dice hanna recuperando su característica sonrisa.**

**-Hanna...cuéntale sin exagerar por favor - u____uUU dice Lil.**

**-Por supuesto ;) - Hanna....a decir verdad es una exagerada! pero supongo ke eso le pone emocion...si no fuera bateadora sería una excelente comentarista...aunke para eso está Sirius...**

**-Bien...continua...- le digo**

**-Lily estaba en el campo de Quidditch ayudandome a practicar junto con James.**

**Ellos estaban acarameladísimos! ...como siempre ^_^ - Lily se sonroja un poco más- **

**Estaban marcando el contacto visual entre ellos dos, James no dejaba de lucirse con sus piruetas para Lily cuando llega el chico 10; Amos...y venía celosísimo!!.**

**-Ke no inventes!!- le dice Lily casi gritando...muuuuuy roja!!! **

**-¬¬ en fin!...Amos se para al lado de James y lo toma de la túnica...James es unos 5 centímetros más bajo ke Amos así ke la situación era amenazadora. De pronto Amos le levanta un puño y le grita: *Hanna pone voz de "macho"* Alejate de mi conkista, Potter!...Lily para este entonces estaba tiesa! y yo miraba atentamente desde mi "Cometa fugaz 01"... De pronto James se suelta de Amos y le dice: *una voz exactamente igual a la de James* ¿¡¿¡¿Como ke TU conkista!!?!!? , Lily no le pertenece a nadie, me oyes?? a NADIE!!! ...y PAFF!! le golpea en la cara!! Amos al verse indefenzo le dice a James ke buscará una manera de vengarce de él y de Lily!!...y James le dijo con voz de superhéroe: *a Hanna le sale voz de conductor Radio AM* Nunca podras dañar a Lily, Amos...Ella siempre me tendrá a mí para cuidarla!!....No es un amor?!!?.- me dice Hanna al terminar su relato, con una sonrisita estúpida.**

**-Claro ke lo es!! Vosotros Haceís una pareja genial!! y James es la persona perfecta para tí Lil!!...**

**A estas alturas Lily parecia arbol de navidad...brillando de todos los colores posibles.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Del Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Eso paso...Ya estoy llegando a Las Tres Escobas, akí están Lily, James, Hanna, Carter y....y Sirius...**

**-Heyy!! Avril!!- me dice Lily al darse cuenta ke estaba entrando al local.**

**-Hola Vri!!- me saludan al unísono Hanna y Carter..ke están bastante juntos ^__^-**

**-Vri, Hola! - me dice Sirius con algo de tristeza en su voz...me pregunto ke le pasa...**

**-Hola a todos!!...en ke están???- al preguntar se miran unos a otros...está claro: estaban hablando de mí...para no hacer incómodo el momento decido cambiar de tema...después le sacaré información a Sirius; el es fácil de chantajear ^___^U**

**-Ya ordenaron algo??- les pregunto para ke saken esas asustadas caras...**

**-Ehhh no!-**

**-Siiii-**

**-Kieres cerveza de mantekilla, Vri??- **

**-Jajajjajajajaja!! Vaya ke SI los puse nerviosos!!- les digo guiñándoles un ojo en forma de broma....¿o es mi lado maligno ke kiere divertirse un rato con ellos?....mmmm....jijijijiji**

**-KE? No! claro ke no!-**

**-Como?? ja!! ya kisieras-**

**-Ehmm...-**

**-Jajajajaja!-**

**-Vri, estas demente!!**

**Dijieron todos al mismo tiempo. En realidad si ke los sorprendi un poco...deberían haber ensayado una frase por lo menos!...en fin, no es su culpa...falta de información, el hombre por naturaleza trata de conseguirla...pero...kien es el/la ke la busca??...Bravo!...como si no fuera obvio!!... Sirius no sabe nada sobre mi y sabe ke hay algo allí...**

**-Sirius, cariñito...podrías ayudarme un poco con mis compras de Honeyduks??- le digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa amable e inocente...ke por dentro muere de falsedad y curiosidad.**

**-Claro...- se levanta y sale junto a mi.**

**-Volvemos al tirooo...!- les digo mientras salimos del local.**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**


	4. opps se me olvido el titulo!

"Silencios"

Capitulo IV : " Tommy??"

-Sirius, cariñito...podrías ayudarme un poco con mis compras de Honeyduks??- le digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa amable e inocente...ke por dentro muere de falsedad y curiosidad.

-Claro...- se levanta y sale junto a mi.

-Volvemos al tirooo...!- les digo mientras salimos del local.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Lo llevo ( y él me sigue) hasta el puente ke cruza el río. Una vez ke llegamos lo llevo a unos metros de allí, en un arbol, para poder sentarnos y así hablar trankilos.

-...- unos momentos de silencio... decido tomar la iniciativa, pero cuando estoy a punto de hablar el se me adelanta...

-Lo notaste, eh?- Así ke se dió cuenta....osea ke puedo presumir de actuar peor ke ellos.

-Si, Sirius...Sabes? si tienes una duda sería bueno ke me preguntes a mí...y te dije ke ni Lily ni Hanna sabían sobre mi pasado...

-No les pregunté sobre eso...- me dice con un tono alegre.

- ?_? entonces sobre ke??- le pregunto, esta vez realmente no se de ke habla!.

-Puess kería saber hacia donde ibas hoy cuando te fuiste tan apurada...

-ahh....solo eso era??!- pregunto algo descepcionada...keria desahogarme con Sirius...él... él me hace sentir más confiada más.... ayyy!! no se!!!.

-Y bien?? ke fuiste a hacer en ese cerro??- Me dice mirando el cielo, ke está gris, trsite y comenzando a chispear gotitas... la lluvia antisipa la tristeza...

-*suspiro* fui a visitar a mis padres...- le digo en un susurro. La verdad es ke no me apetese hablar éste tema en voz alta.

-A...a tus padres??....Vri, vives en el cerro de Hogsmeade?? O_oUU- me dice Sirius con esa carita llena de ingenuidad.

-Jajajajaja!!, muero de risa!! jajajajaja!!! ¬¬ - digo con sarcasmo y fingiendo...creo ke me paso de lo fome por ke me keda mirando con cara de "Ok, si antes eras tonta...ahora superaste tu propio record!".

-Ehmm...Vri? ... creo ke el repertorio de chistes ya caduco... /=) - me dice con una ceja alzada... (n/a: caducar: vencer...cuando una comida está caduca kiere decir ke se venció y ahora está podrida o mala ^__^).

- ¬¬ lo ke sea Sirius...lo ke sea...- le digo. Ahora mi cara se destensa y se pone seria (n/a: Serious!!jajaja!!...*ejem*...)- lo ke pasa es ke mis padres...digo...las tumbas de mis padres están en ese cerro, junto con la de el padre de Hanna y de otros magos...

-Ah...lo siento...es ke Lily y Hanna me contaron sobre la muerte de tu padre con Voldemort, la muerte de un tal Kevin y el suicidio de...

-Kee?? te contaron eso también??...- digo mientras devuelvo mi mirada desde sus ojos a mis pies.

-...Si...de hecho supusieron ke tarde o temprano lo iba a saber...y pues...No te enojes con ellas!! yo les pedi!! osea!!...- me dice algo nervioso y cada vez con menos palabras.

Para calmarlo un poco y no dejarlo hablar le tapo la boca con la mano izquierda...él sólo me mira con cara de "ok-mi-no-entender-de-nuevo!!" ...Hombres ¬¬ .

-Es ke..entiendo ke es dificil expresar lo ke uno siente cuando sabe ke a alguien se le murio un familiar! no te preocupes! entiendo lo ke kieres decir sin ke uses las palabras..sólo con tu silencio.- le digo sonriendo...la verdad es ke ya no me duele la muerte de mis padres...aunke siento como un agujero crece en el centro de mi corazón...

Sirius me sonríe,- Bueno...pero aparte...aparte me contaron ke...ke tu madre...- me dice como buscando ke yo termine de hablar por él...pues le daré el gusto...

-Mi madre... mi madre se suicidó.- le digo aún sonriendo... si sacara esta sonrisa de mi rostro, creo ke me pondría a llorar....y ya me basta con haber llorado una vez.

-Avril...- me dice en un susurro, somo adivinando mis pensamientos...

-...- Nos kedamos en silencio (de esos silencios cómodos) durante unos segundos, hasta ke siento ke alguien nos está llamando desde el puente...

-Vrii!! Sirius!!!- Grita una chica de brillante pelo rubio y ojos verde claro, clarísimos!!

-Hola Narcissa!!- le digo levantándome del pasto...Sirius se levanta también...

Ella viene caminando de un grupo de 6 personas Slytherin; Ella, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape y Parker.

-Hola cariño!!- dice Sirius a Narcissa (sin notar las furiosas miradas de los Slytherin) mientras la toma con un brazo por detrás de su cintura y....y...y la besa en los labios....

Al ver esto no puedo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa 

- Como estas, amor??- le dice Narcissa .... luego se dan cuenta de ke yo y los Slytherin les miramos con los ojos abiertos y las quijadas en el suelo!

-Ehmm...Avril, Sinay (n/a: la acabo de nombrar como Parker, y es una chica), chicos...creo ke les tenemos ke explicar algo...- CREES?? NOS TIENES KE EXPLICAR HARTAS COSAS!!.

-Estan juntos??- les pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Eh?...puueeessss....- Sirius me estaba respondiendo, pero se demora tanto ke Narcissa lo interrumpe...

-Sipe! Llevamos una semana!!- me dice Narcissa....tres veces más feliz de lo ke nunca la he visto...esto se está saliendo de control... u____u y lo peor de todo: ESTOY MUERTA DE CELOS!!!...siento ganas de llorar!! de gritar!! de golpear a Sirius cinco veces para kebrarle la nariz y ke así Narcissa lo termine!!....

-Una semana?? pensé ke era menos...-dice Sirius más para sí mismo ke para Narcissa, kien parece enojarce un pokito con éste aporte de Sirius...

-Claro ke llevamos una semana!! acaso es tan poco importante ke no sabes??- le dice ella con un pokito de rabia...yo muero por ke esa rabia cresca ¬¬ ...nunca había sentido esto antes....ni los celos, ni la rabia ke abunda en mi...ni éste GRAAAN agujero en mi corazón...necesito irme de akí...

-Vri?? me escuchas??- me dice Sirius mirandome extraño.

-Eh?...Ah! claro...me decias??- le digo cambiando mi expresión por una curiosa.

-Te preguntaba si podrías ver en tu reloj de pulsera la fecha de hoy...- me dice como si no me creyera del todo...

-Ah, claro...- miro mi reloj y veo ke es sabado 18 y ke son...Dios!! ya paso la media hora!!! Josh debe estarme esperando!! o kisas ya se fue!!!.....

...Claro....ese es mi escape de esta situación!!! debo irme ahora!!

- Sirius!! me tengo ke ir!! JOSH me esta esperando en Las Tres Escobas!!! - digo marcando harto su nombre....

-Ah...claro...adios...- dice mientras me despido de todos y salgo corriendo hacia la ciudad...

Mientras corro sólo pienso en llorar! en los celos y el dolor ke me hizo sentir Sirius... En lo mal ke me siento...en lo mala amiga ke me siento al sentirme celosa de Narcissa!....en realidad los hombres son todos iguales!!! todos y cada uno me han hecho sufrir!!...no... no todos.... Josh es distinto... él me kiere .... creo...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Llego al local...en la entrada, justo donde kedamos de juntarnos... pero él no está...

-Perfecto!... tengo una oportunidad de felicidad y la arruino!- digo retándome. En realidad pensé ke Josh me esperaría... - pero no podía pedir ke la oportunidad, mi esperanza de felicidad esperara por mi... cuando yo soy la ke debería haber dejado todo por tratar de ser feliz...

En ese momento no lo aguanto más...dejo caer un par de lágrimas dolorosas... no me dejan respirara... me asfixiaban... me estaban matando...

ME agacho y abrazo mis piernas mientras las gotas de lluvia caen suavemente en mis hombros, pelo y capa.

-Avril...- me dice alguien mientras me abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro... Tiene un olor caracteríztico... único y dulce.... puede ser ....Acaso es.... Sirius??

-Trankila...- me dice... no ... no es Sirius... es aún mejor... es Josh... 

-Josh...- digo susurrando mientras me doy vuelta.

Me abrazo a su cuello y suelto mis lágrimas todo lo ke puedo... me libero de mi prisión, de mi cruz, de mi tortura y maldición.

-Vamos... Vri calmate... sé ke no te gusta ke te vean llorar... vamos, sígueme...- me dice mientras me levanta de la mano y me guía a una casucha...detras de un extraño puesto de antigüedades... el espacio es muy reducido... es un pasillo, puedo verlo a través de las lágrimas....

-Dónde estamos??- le pregunto luego de detenerme y observar el lugar en el ke estoy; es un pasillo, estoy al final de el y adelante hay una puerta abierta ke deja ver un cuarto pekeño ke tiene en su interior, un sillón una chimenea y una mini-cocina.

-Estas en el secreto de los Hufflepuff. -

Me dice sonriéndo orgulloso...supongo saber por ke...Los merodeadores y su mapa....no sé como lo hicieron ni de adonde lo sacaron....sólo sé ke en él estan todos los terrenos, pasadisos y secretos de Hogwarts...supongo ke no alcanza a salir esta parte de Hogsmeade....eso es bueno...Lo último ke kiero es encontrarme con Los merodeadores...y Sirius...Dios!! Sirius!! por ke me hiciste esto!!?... vuelvo a romper en llantos desgarradores...

-Vri...no tienes por ke llorar, yo estoy aki...trankila...- debería sentirme mejor con eso??... por ke en verdad me hizo sentir mejor...

-Gracias...Josh... Gracias por todo...- le digo secándo mis lágrimas y separándome de él.

-Oh vamos! no hay por ke! para eso estamos!- Me dice sonriendo.

(n/a: gracias a uds amigos/as por estar cuando más los/as necesito!!! (Kitty, Lalwen, Estrella de la Tarde...) ^___^- I luv ya!!). 

Al mirar esa sonrisa no puedo evitar sentir un vuelco en mi corazón... esa esperanza ke me hacía falta... necesitaba comprobar si me kería a mi, o ne... así ke hice lo ke esperan de dos personas enfrente de una chimenea, mientras están abrazadas...cercanas...sintiendo la respiración del otro.... pensando en el otro... 

Lentamente levanto mi mano hasta su mejilla, suave. Él me mira algo sorprendido, pero pronto adivina mis intenciones y levanta su mano hasta la mia y la coloca ensima.

Esta era la clave... Con mi mano acerco lentamente su cara a la mía y con ello acerco su respiración a mi cara... Me hace sentir tan bien... Mis nervios están ke explotan pero de adrenalina.... Puedo sentir su mano subiendo hasta encontrarse con mi espalda ... la deja allí y con su ayuda me acerca a su cuerpo...firme, musculoso pero aún delgado... Levanto mi otra mano y la llevo a el comienzo de su cuello...puedo sentir sus palpitaciones rápidas como las mias... su cara roja como la de Hanna cuando ve a Carter... tembloroso como cuando veo a Siri...No ...No ahora...Este es MI momento con Josh.... no lo voy a arruinar con alguna paranoia o capricho... no con Sirius.

Josh en un momento de nervio al sentirme kieta y sin acercarme más me empuja la cintura a su cuerpo hasta chocar con éste y me doy cuenta lo cerca ke estamos...llevo mi boca hasta la suya y nos besamos lentamente.... en realidad no había madurado antes... siento como miles de corrientes electricas cruzan por mi espalda y me hacen sentir escalofríos....¿ serán las pekeñas descargas o mi ropa húmeda?...

Josh siente el escalofrío d mi cuerpo y detiene el beso para mirarme con sus hermosos ojos caoba, a los mios amarillos...castaños aclarados...chocan ambas miradas y él rompe el contacto visual y corporal...

Se levanta del suelo y abre una puerta en una muralla...una especie de armario. De allí saca una gran frazada (n/a: cobija de lana muy calentita!) y cierra el closet. Se acerca a mi...me retira lentamente mi capa. Para ese entonces yo estaba con mi corazón a mil por hora, totalmente roja y tiritona!! mira ke si algo he aprendido de mis amigas, es ke cuando un hombre está a solas contigo y te saca una prenda, kiere decir ke algo más debería pasar. Pero yo conosco a Josh!! el es un hombre ke respeta las desiciones de las mujeres!! y si trata de seguir con esto, yo lo detengo!!

-Vamos levantate para taparte con la frazada- me dice en un murmullo...parece ke pensé mal de él... mejor así.

-Claro...- me levanto y remuevo el chaleco mojado ke llevaba debajo de mi capa, kedandome con una polera y mis jeans....y ahora con una frazada calentita y abrazada por un hombre fantástico!... - Gracias, Josh!! - le digo en un tono alegre.

-Digo de nuevo, para eso estamos! - me dice guiñandome un ojo. Yo sólo le sonrío... me siento demasiado bien en sus brazos como para decir algo y acabar con este dulce silencio...

Después de un rato no recuerdo nada de nada...sólo ke el hombre más dulce del mundo (mundo vivo) me estaba acariciando el pelo y besándome la frente.

(n/a: mucha cursilería asi ke ahora...ahora biene una sorpresita...=))

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Abro las puertas del mueble y encuentro un pekeño jarrón tallado en madera...debe ser roble por el color ke tiene....en la inscripción dice: "Recuerdame Tommy" 

No sé por ke, pero esto me suena familiar...como si hubiese estado aki tantas veces antes... pero en realidad nunca he estado aki...ni sikiera sé donde estoy!!...y.... y como llegue aki??... otra vez un sueño??... no... este es muy real... si hasta siento frío.... mucho! y... me siento triste... Maldito seas Sirius!! nunca voy a olvidar lo ke senti en mi corazón!! nunca voy a dejarlo de sentir... por ke me había enamorado de ti... pero ya pasó... sólo fue temporal... ahora siento un profundo resentimiento... contra tí... Sirius...

- Búscalo... Encuéntralo... Tráelo... - dice un susurro casi inaudible... me recuerda a mi anterior sueño... el frío es más intenso...

- No puedo!- Viene una voz de algún lugar cercano... no se... es conocida.... creo.

-Lo harás!! Por la razón o la fuerza!! Si no accedes, te elimino con mis...digo tus propias manos!!...- un silencio atemorizante... hay algo muuuy extraño en esto... esas voces... son idénticas...sólo ke una esta muuuy enfadada y la otra suena como... como aterrorizada!

-¿ pero ke ra...?- digo mientras cierro el mueble y me dirijo a la pekeña puertita de esta vieja habitación con sólo un sillón en ella...

Abro y miro por la ranura ke kedó en la puerta..... lo único ke logro ver es un lugar celeste... celeste como el cielo en pleno verano....es un color hermoso...muuuy parecido al color representante de Ravenclaw...pero éste es algo más brillante e intenso. Dentro de esta hay una persona...vestida en ropas Slytherin...lo he visto antes, pero no sé donde!! tiene una cara gentil, blanca....unos hermosos ojos "verdeagua" (n/a: verde-agua: color verde claro mezclado con celeste...es dificil saber si es celeste o verde claro...), su pelo es negro como el de James, pero al contrario de éste, él lo lleva peinado para ambos lados con un pekeño flekillo...se ve joven ... de unos 17 años o 18...no estoy segura....su cara está muuuy tensa a causa de la pelea ke lleva con alguien...

-Ke raro...no hay nadie más...- me digo a mi misma susurrando con la voz más baja ke 

tengo.

-Grrr...- parece estar tratando de controlarse...kisas la otra persona lleva una capa invisible...kisas...o está escondida...

Derrepente el joven se da la media vuelta, y keda mirando para el lado ke resién daba la espalda.

-Te digo ke no luches!! es imposible ke me ganes!! Yo soy Tu y Tu eres Yo!!...somos uno, me entiendes??....-(nadie le responde)....LO ENTIENDES!!!!???-

Se da la vuelta de nuevo ahora dando la espalda al lugar al ke resién estaba mirando... pero ke cosa más rara!! si ya parece monólogo!! o kisas es solo eso...

-No...no me voy a negar... se ke es mejor ke te apoye....en este mundo el fuerte sobrevive y el débil cae...- Esta voz era una muy hermosa, como entrecortada y pausada..diciendo cada palabra con un estilo único ke solo he visto en Hanna y sus matemáticas. 

El hombre suelta cada músculo y mira al suelo. Luego de unos momentos se sienta en el mismo suelo celeste y de la eskina de la pieza aparece una especie de círculo con una serpiente dentro enrollada en un palo largo ke, al parecer, es una espada son mango...la serpiente mira al lado izkierdo.

-Ah!- exclamo levemente al ver brillar el símbolo y levantarse un relieve en él.

-Vamos...-dice el joven. Camina con una sonrisa torcida...el lado torcido parece tener una mueca de tristeza. Será acaso un eskizofrénico?? (n/a: eskizofrenia: enfermedad en la cual la persona presenta una bipolaridad o doble personalidad).

El chico se sube en la marca ke sigue brillando y pronuncia algo como " redroom" pero sonaba más como un "bedroom" ke del ingles al español se traduce como la pieza donde uno duerme o habitación... en realidad debe haber dicho eso. Después de pronunciar eso el chico desaparece en la marca...como si se hubiera teletransportado, cosa poco probable.

Aprovechando ke estoy sola me acerco más a la puerta y compruebo ke no hay nadie. Entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mi, es mejor mantenerse segura ke lamentar. Recorro un poco la ahora oscura habitacion y me detengo al observar una silueta...en este momento ruego por ke no sea una persona!. Me acerco lentamente tratando de esconderme entre las sombras... cuando estoy a medio metro de la silueta puedo observar LO ke realmente es!!

-Mine gosh!!- digo en un suspiro mientras me llevo ambas manos rápidamente a la boca para no gritar...La silueta cobra forma ante un brillo reflejado en la ventana atrás de mi...Es un cuerpo, humano y muerto.

Me volteo, esta vez en forma lenta...siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos... siento el profundo agujero en mi corazon abrirse y dividir a mi corazon en dos... el cuerpo acaba de tomar nombre... su nombre es Thómas L. Randolph, yo lo llamaba padre...

-Papa...- digo entre sollosos como nunca!! peor ke la vez con Black, ésta vez me desahogue el doble y hasta siento unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-Vri, despierta, Vri...- siento ke alguien me dice. Lily??

-Lily??- le pregunto mientras trato de abrir un ojo.

-Sip, la misma...Oye! según el plan no te deberías haber dormido!!

-El plan?? =S de ke estas hablando Lil?- ke plan?? Estaba durmiendo??...osea ke eso...mi padre...no....mi padre sigue muerto.

-Oye? por ke esa cara de descepción!! el plan aún no termina!! aún tenemos mucho ke hacer así ke arriba el ánimo!- Me dice Hanna...está a mi lado... Ambas están a mi lado, como siempre... siempre están a mi lado...Cuanto se los agradesco!!

Ahora puedo recordar de ke plan estan hablando...

Todo partió el Domingo después de la visita de Hogsmeade...Josh y yo llevamos desde el Sábado hasta hoy (Jueves) saliendo juntos y al contrario de James y Lily lo nuestro se sabe en todas partes...

Estábamos en la sala común (dejaron ke Josh entre conmigo, se nota ke en griffindor la gente es buena y simpática) junto con los merodeadores, Hanna y Lily.

Black y yo nos hablamos como siempre, ya aprendí a superar el resentimiento ke sentía contra él....después de todo no es su culpa y ya lo olvidé.

Estuvimos viajando por nuestros recuerdos de éste año y nos acordamos de Amos Diggori... el deskiciado ke gustaba de Lily....y al ke James dejó en su lugar y también recordamos cierta venganza pendiente...

Y ahora estamos akí, un día Jueves, de hecho Viernes en la madrugada (2:30 am) y yo muero de sueñoooo!!! =::::|

-Ya es hora, vamos!- dice susurrando Hanna... 

y akí termino de contar éste capitulo por ke la broma será una sorpresa para la fiesta de la noche del día de mañana...Ojalá no les moleste esperar... mientras tanto nosotras vamos camino al Gran salón por el espacio del techo, en el Entre-techo... =)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~


	5. otra vez se me olvido el títilo

**__**

~*"Silencios"*~

Capitulo V:"Y las bromas?...te esperas al proximo chap! po ke aki hay duelos!"

-Ya es hora, vamos!-

dice susurrando Hanna... y akí termino de contar éste capitulo por ke la broma será una sorpresa para la fiesta de la noche del día de mañana...Ojalá no les moleste esperar... mientras tanto nosotras vamos camino al Gran salón por el espacio del techo, en el Entre-techo... =)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-*Bostezo* mmm....ke hora es??- digo moviendome en la cama y tratando de zafarme de las sábanas, pero estas están taaan suaves y mullidas ke no puedo!!

-uujjj!! (*expresión de rabia*) son las 7:30!! y si no te apuras no tomaremos desayuno!! y necesitamos energias para el día de hoy!!- me dice Lily y todo esto recordando la noche ke pasó...(n/a: No piensen mal porfavor ¬¬) 

Ayer por la noche nos metimos al Gran Salón a levar a cabo "El plan" resultó ser muuuy bueno y Mágico!!...Se puede decir ke la broma será por arte de magia! =) todo sigue el plan...

-KE TE LEVANTES!!!!- me grita Hanna en el odio con, al parecer, toda la energía ke le kedaba después de dormirnos ayer a las 4:00 am luego de terminarlo todo, ya ke calló al suelo y me robó la almohada.

-Oye!! esa es MI almohada!!- grité yo con algo de frustración.

-Kieres una almohada??...- me dice Lily con un tono de "ya-verás" y con un brillo maléfico en los ojos, ke me asustó.

-Toma la almohada!!!!- grita Lily mientras veo venir hacia mi una almohada voladora directo a mi...

-AHHHHH!!- PLAFFF!! a la cabeza!! justo como para dejarme tirada en el suelo al lado de Hanna ke ya...ya se durmió de nuevo...

- Oiee!!! yo ya estoy bastante despierta!! y ke pasa?? ME LLEGA UN ALMOHADÓN!!!! Y HANNA??? ELLA DUERME COMO BEBE!!! - le grito a Lily aún algo enojada por su agresividad con mi cabeza ¬¬

-Pero ella ya esta vestida y casi lista para el desayuno!!- me dice Lily tratando de aguantar una risotada! pero ke desubicada es!!!.... 

-Mmmm....=( - digo mientras pongo cara de enojada mezclado con pucherito y me voy al baño a... adivinen...bañarme!

-Milagro...la sacaste de la cama!- es lo ultimo ke escucho de la pieza...ahora llegue al baño.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Desde akel día en el ke me encontre a "cierto hombre sin un zapato" en el suelo del baño, ahora lo reviso antes de ke me pillen en toalla...¬¬

Estaba en eso cuando escuché el ruido de una ducha abriéndose ...entonces decidi ir a ver kien era...asi ke me dirigi a las duchas...

-Kien es?- pregunto a la persona detras de las cortinas.

-......- nadie contesta...solo silencio...

-Kien está alli??- pregunto un poco más fuerte por si no me escuchó.

-......- más silencio...de ese silencio ke asusta y produce adrenalina en tu cuerpo... mis nervios están muuuy tensos...¿como puede una ducha hecharse a andar sola? 

Con estos pensamientos me acerké a abrir la cortina... más ke mal si había alguien seria mujer y sería más facil disculparse y olvidar el trauma ke da ver a una persona duchándose.

PAAAFFF! corrí la cortina.... 

-No hay nadie...- digo en un susurro mientras el agua sigue corriendo... me volteo para irme a otra ducha y es ahí cuando una pluma dorada cae lentamente en frente de mi nariz... como la del sueño.... estaré soñando otra vez??...Dios...esto está cada vez más enredado!!.

Tomo la pluma en mi mano y la veo bien...me acerco un poco más a la pluma para ver si tiene alguna peculiaridad...y siii!! la tiene!!! la pluma...

-...desapareció...- digo denuevo en voz baja...no me lo puedo creer solo kedo su brillo y un polvito igual de brillante...pero nada ke indike ke fue una pluma...

-Necesito guardar éste polvito- digo buscando algo donde meterlo. Me acerco al estante donde están los frascos de Shampoo y saco uno vacío para meter éste polvo ke taaanto brilla...ke será??.

-Vrii!! apurate!!.- siento como Lily grita...

-Ya vooyy!!- le grito a Lily... Después de tan buen apoyo moral de parte de mis amigas decido ir, por fin, a bañarme en paz...

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-Cual es el punto de apurarme tanto? hoy sólo tenemos transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras...- Dios! no podían ponerle un nombre más largo?? ¬¬

-Cual es el punto?? - dice Hanna incrédula- el punto es LLEGAR TEMPRANO A ESAS CLASES!!

-O_oUUU ...Vaya!! si ke te hace mal dormir poco!!

-Pero chicas! TODO esto valdrá la pena hoy en la noche!! TOOODOOO!!- nos dice Lil como si estuviera taaan segura de ke va a salir tan bien!. En realidad yo no lo estoy...los hechizos ke pusimos son muy difíciles y sólo a Lily, Remus y a mi nos salen bien...Los tres somos hábiles en esto...en cambio los otros son más hábiles con el cerebro ke nosotros ¬¬'

-Ojalá así sea, Lil...- le digo yo dejándome llevar por lo ke pienso...

-Lo va a ser así, no seas tan pesimista, Vri!!- Me dice Josh a mi espalda mientras se da la vuelta para tomar mi mano...me encanta como me trata!! ^__^-

-Buenos días, cariiiño!!!- le digo mientras aprieto su mano con la mia. Luego de esto le tomo la mejilla, la acerco a mi cara y lo beso...en la mejilla.

-Buenos días para ti también!! y parece ke son muuuuy buenos!! hoy día será nuestra 1° fiesta juntos!!- como amo esos detalles ke hacen sentir taan especial a una mujer!!

-Sip! lo sé!- le digo mientras le sonrío.

-Uiiiis! pero si resién tenías un humor de perros!!- me dice Hanna con una sonrisa divertida en su cara y luego comienza a reirse de su chiste ¬¬

-Ke graciosa eres, Hanna!- le digo con sarcasmo ¬¬*

-Jajajajajja!!!!...si...si jajajajjaja!!....si lo sé!!....jajajjajajaja!!!- uff! nunca va a cambiar!

-Y bien todos listos??- nos dice Remus al llegar al comedor. Ellos estaban en la mesa con 3 espacios reservados para nosotras...Me despido de Josh ke se va a la mesa Hufflepuff y comenzamos a tomar un rico desayuno.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-... Pero eso no era todo...la revolución ke kerían los brujos de Eslovenia tenía ke ser grande!! y notoria!! algo ke cambiara la historia!! fue ahí donde entró el chico polaco de nombre desconocido, con apellido Vónnati. Éste jovencito se transformó ante las asombradas miradas de su pueblo en un hermoso Gato Romano (n/a: son los gatos de hartos colores como café, gris y blanco). "Ohhh" exclamaron todos los aldeanos al ver esto, era simplemente maravilloso!! esa era su solución!! y fue allí como se conoció al 1° animago ke se convertía en gato. Bien, la tarea de hoy consiste en averiguar los métodos, hechizos y....- el profesor Poe, de transformaciones comentaba a sus alumnos y asignaba tareas.

-Animagos...ke interesante!! cuanto me gustaría ser una!!- digo yo lo suficientemente alto para ke sólo me escuchen Lily, Hanna y los merodeadores.

-Pues parecer ser bastante entretenido- dice James guiñando un ojo a Sirius, Peter (un chico gordito resién llegado, en realidad no era feo, era rubio, de ojos verdes...bastante común, y hubiera sido bastante guapo si no fuera por una papada y una pekeña panza ke le sobresalían de su corto cuerpo.Aunke no me crean un par de chicas Hufflepuff estaban interesadas en él.) y a Remus. Ellos sólo asintieron y se rieron un poco... Nosotras no le vimos ni el sentido ni la gracia!

Trabajamos toda la clase y así se pasó la hora para dar paso a Defensa contra...blah...blah!...

-Así ke un duelo, eh?- pregunta Lily, ya ke después del incidente, Doombledore no le dejó asistir a clases practicas por un tiempo para ke termine de sanar...nosotras creemos ke debe haber sido ese "algo" ke está fuera de lugar lo ke la dejó sin clases prácticas...

-Sii! en realidad es muuuy entretenido!! nos forman con un oponente y kedamos 1 v/s 1 en la final! la casa ganadora y el alumno por ende, se lleva como premio 100 puntos para su casa!!, la vez pasada Ganó James empatando con Malfoy...esos dos son geniales para lanzarce todo tipo de cosas!! Y es raro fíjate! por ke ni Lucius ni James son buenos en Hechizos!- digo yo bastante emocionada por la 1° vez ke voy a tener un duelo!! La vez pasada estuve en enfermería u____u estaba con un dolor de cabeza ke una persona cabezona hubiera muerto con él!

-Sii!! es muy extraño!! Ese Malfoy...debe haber hecho trampa ¬¬ - dice James pensando seriamente (n/a: pensando!! serio!! DOS MILAGROS!! :P I luv ya Jamsey-pooh!) sobre su propia hipótesis ...Hombres! nunca cambian tampoco!

Al llegar a la sala ke habían limpiado los elfos domésticos especialmente para los duelos, el profesor August ya está en el salón...Éste profesor es el único profesor ke ha surado 2 años en el colegio enseñando esta materia! todos se retiran o hechan por alguna razón...o mueren...NO! ya! basta de pensar en él!! está mejor donde kiera ke, en nombre del infierno, esté!!!

-Bien, hoy volveremos a los duelos. Kiero ke os pongays en parejas por ke hoy ensayaremos los duelos dobles. Ahora! ponganse en parejas!!- dijo el profesor August Sashan. Mientras subía por una escalera tapizada a una plataforma algo elevada en cuanto al nivel del suelo.

-Lily o Hanna??- les pregunto a ambas...ellas me miran y se miran...en ese momento Lily dice:

-Vamos! sean uds!! yo seré contigo Jamsey!- nos dice a nosotras primero y luego se voltea a decirle a James...Hanna y yo nos miramos y sonreimos como aprovación.

-Ven Hanny! pongámonos de acuerdo!- le dije a Hanna para ke se acercara.

Después de unos 40 minutos la clase ya estaba agotada y mas de los tres cuartos de la clase estaba derrotada, las pocas parejas ke kedaban eramos:

Lily-James, Remus-Sirius, Malfoy-Snape, Narcissa-Sarah Brandon, Hailey Johannson-Parker, Will-Sabbatie, Wells-Goulf (hermana de Bryan de Hufflepuff) Hanna-Yo

Los duelos venían en este orden:

Remus-Sirius v/s Narcissa-Sarah Brandon

Hailey Johannsen-Parker v/s Will-Sabbatie 

Wells-Goulf v/s Lily-James

Malfoy-Snape v/s Hanna- Avril (yo :p)

Los vencedores de estos encuentros fueron:

Narcissa-Sarah Brandon (Sirius no kería hacerle daño a Narcissa y termino dañando a Remus)

Hailey-Parker ( Parker es una matona y aparte para Sabattie era un riesgo pelear sin su esmalte anti destrozante de uñas ¬¬)

Lily-James ( ellos son geniales...creo ke son los más fuertes del colegio)

y Malfoy-Snape ( no podia dañar a mis amigos! y me puse a peliar con el profesor August para ke me cambiara de contrincante! pero no kiso el muy desgraciado!! entonces me tuve ke defender de él!...y se enojó por eso :( )

Para variar, la final fue de James-Lily v/s Snape-Malfoy ...En realidad tengo ke aceptar ke el nivel era increible!! era genial y emocionante ver tales hechizos contra tales maldiciones!!...Al final termino en Griffindor vencedor, por ke (n/a: po ke yo lo digo!! :)), por ke Snape se compadecio de Lily ke trataba en vano de ayudar a James ke se anteponía ante los hechizos ke le lanzaban a ella y se lastimaba el doble. Malfoy a esto sólo bufó en desaprovación y se retiró, aunke no kisiera aceptar ke a duras penas podían caminar los jóvenes Slytherin.

-Felicitaciones!!- les gritó Hanna a Lily y a James- Han ganado 100 puntos cada uno para nuestra casa!!!.

-Si! Felicitaciones a ambos! - les dije yo sonriéndoles.

-No...aún no podemos recibirlas....- dijo James y ante las miradas de "no-entender-ni-a-palos" nos dijo- ...Hasta ke completemos "El Plan".

-Desde cuando el plan se llama "El plan" ?? -pregunto yo en un atake de curiosidad.

-Bueeeno, puess....siempre se ha llamado así!- le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Pues yo creo ke esto es más resiente, Canuto.- le dice Remus a Sirius.

-Te ekivocas, Lunático...Yo llevo poco tiempo akí y el 1° día era "nuestro plan" no "El Plan".- dice Peter saliendo de la nada...el kedó eliminado en la 1° ronda, ya ke se asustó de una gran ola de fuego mágico azul platinado y se fue corriendo. u___u'

-Pero ke rayos!!?- Dice Lily - "El Plan" siempre ha sido "El Plan"!!

-Ven, chicos, como yo tenía razón!?- dice Sirius.

-Pero no! estan mal!! esto ha sido desde hace unos días no más!!- les dice James algo alterado ante el tema de discución.

-Si, James tiene razón!- digo yo - "El Plan" viene siendo "El Plan" después de ke inventamos la forma de llevar a cabo "El Plan" para así poderlo usar en contra de Amos...ya saben; "El Plan".

-KEE!!??- Dicen todos juntos en unísono. Mientras yo los veo aún más confundida ke ellos mismos sumados.

-Whatever!!- (n/a: "Lo ke sea!" en ingles-español) digo yo después de unos segundo de no entender nada de NADA! - Estas conversaciones nos llevaran lejos!!- digo con sarcasmo.

-???- interrogante general...nadie sabe de ke diablos estamos hablando!!!

-Ohh! vamos al Gran salón a almorzar, si?- digo perdiéndo la pasiencia.

-Vamos- dijo Sirius siguiéndome de cerca junto con todos los merodeadores, Lily y Hanna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*En el comedor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

-Mmmm...!! "Pedgo" ke "dico" ke "egtá" "egsto"!! - dice James con la boca llena de comida...Guacala!!.

-James!! porfavor!! manten la boca cerrada mientras comes!!- le digo yo en un regaño, me siento como el Profesor Poe...

-"Ogde"!! no "egs" "paga" *traga un poco de comida* ......*ejem* tanto!!- me dice de nuevo, esta vez traga la comida antes de escupir la mitad. ¬¬

-Lo ke sea James, sólo acuérdame a la proxima de traer mi paragua Mágico!- le digo con risa en mi voz.

-Pero si no llueve!! Estamos en época de Nieve, dumbo!- ¬¬ dijo Peter...se nota ke los hombres nuuuuunca dejan de ser hombres...

-Jajajajajjajajajaja!! - todos (menos Peter, ke no encuentra el chiste) nos reímos. Éste es el perfecto almuerzo antes de una cazería de bromas :).

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

(n/a: Hellooo!!! Ojalá alguien haya leído este capitulo! y le haya gustado! A mi me gustan más los 2 primeros o el 6° pero como es mi fic tengo ke decir ke todos me gustan y blah blah! Espero ke más de alguno haya notado ciertas cosas unidas a ciertos magos tenebrosos y cosas así ;) Como dije este fic es de misterio (y romance) así ke en los proximos capítulos van a ver más trama...Ojalá alguien esté leyendolo po ke sino me siento autista =:::( 

Bueeeeno! Cuidense todos!! Aioooooss!)


	6. adivinen ke se me volvio a olvidar

~*"Silencios"*~

(n/a: Hellooo!! La autora se aparece e nueo!!! *aplausos y gritos de animo*...Claro...En éste momento estoy sin nuevas ideas asi ke las bromas no serán la gran cosa.... =0/ ahhh! gracias por mis pekeñines lindos y contundentes...(los reviews) Los kiero!!! Reviewers!!! éste capitulo lo hago mientras escucho musica Axe y Richard Marx así ke no se kejen si cambio de humor a cada rato :P ...Weeeno... ojalá les guste éste capitulillo po ke estoy emocionada con mi fic =) y si no les gusta avísenme para cambiar lo ke no les gusta y si no hay remedio para mi fic....pues dejo de escribiiiir!! y de paso los dejo tirarme tomates...Ahhh! bueno! Cuidense y gracias por leer!! =0**** Ahh! y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana ke estaba hospitalizada por amigdalitis y ke ya está bien!! ^_____^- tb te kero muuchoooo, sis!!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo VI : "Y las bromas??... akí están!!...por fin..."

-Jajajajajjajajajaja!! - todos (menos Peter, ke no encuentra el chiste) nos reímos. Éste es el perfecto almuerzo antes de una cazería de bromas :).

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Como todo dia de celebración se cancelaron las clases de la tarde y se abrió la salida de Hogwarts ke daba a los jardines, en este momento blancos, cubiertos de una brillante nieve ke hacia sonreir y suspirar a kien mirara el paisaje ke se veía.

-Wooooow!!! - fue nuestra exclamación general. Se veía taan hermoso!!.

-...Mine God...- exclame sin aliento, lo poco de aire ke salió de mi boca se podia ver como una nubesita de humo blanco(n/a: típico aliento ke sale en los lugares fríos...uds saben!! "i see dead people..." jajaja!).

-Tienes frío?- me dice Sirius mientras pasa un brazo atraves de mis hombros y pone su mano en mi cara...él también está frío.

-Siii, y parece ke tu también!- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos...uiiss!!! son tan lindos!!

-Jaja! puess te paso mi capa si kieres...- me mira con cara de "noo!-porfavor!-muero-de-frio!!" y decido decirle:

-Jajajja! claro ke no!! tu también tienes frio!! jajajaj! si taaan desgraciada no soy!!- le digo riéndome.

-Hey, Vri! Cuidadito con acerarte taanto a mi novio!! ;)- me dice Narcissa ke viene caminando por atras de nosotros.

-Jajajaja! hola Narcissa!!- le digo yo, fingiendo una sonrisa tonta.

-Hola vri!...- me dice, luego se voltea a Sirius y le dice: Hola cariño!!

-Hola, ehmm...Narcissa tengo ke decirte algo muy importante.- le dice Sirius mientras trata de mantenerse serio (n/a: Serious!! jajaja!!).

-Aah..- 

-O_oU ...Vri??-

-Aahhh...-

- Vri? ke te pasa?-

-AAHHH....- @_@

-Vri? Estas bien??-

-AAAHHHHSSSSShhhhuuuuuu!!!!- Estornudo "algo fuerte" ...Que vergüenza!!

-O_OUUU ---- cara de todos

- ^________^-UU ...Me siento mejor! ---- yo

- O_ô -ehmmm....bueno...Sirius vamos- dice Narcissa alzando una ceja.

-Adios a todos, los veo en un rato más para...uds saben ;)- dice Sirius mientras se va con Narcissa.

- Chaaaaoooo!- decimos a coro.

- ¿Qué kerá hablar Sirius con Narcissa?- pienso en mi mente...En realidad me da curiosidad...

Ahora nos vamos caminando a un lado del lago. Tomo un poco de nieve para hacer una bola de ella, pero no logro ke tenga forma, así ke se la arrojo a Remus ke me mira con cara de "ni-lo-pienses".

-Ahhh!!- grita Remus cuando le llega la bola (o intento de) en su cara.

-Jajajjaja!!- nos reímos todos menos Hanna, /=) parece ke no le gustó nada ke le tirara un poco de nieve a SU Remus... Hanna toma un poco de nieve y ni sikiera lo hace bola, simplemente lo lanza hacia mi.

Jajajjaa!! Hanna se calló con el gran esfuerzo ke hizo para lanzar la "bola" de nieve con toda su fuerza. Viene muy rápida!!. En un movimiento ágil (de los pocos ke tengo) me agacho y hago ke la bola de nieve le llegue en toda su,.... su "parte sencible" a nuestro buen amigo Severus Snape!!

-Ahh! Ouch!!- dice el pobre de Sev. Se está agachando...no se le ve ni los brazos ni su torax, está encorvado en su cuerpo.

-Sevi! Perdóname!!- le digo acercandome a donde está encorvado. Depronto levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, yo le sonrío de vuelta.

-Estas perdonada...- me dice mientras me lanza una bola de nieve en mi cara ke me la deja toda mojada!

-Ahh!! jajajajajjaa!! eso no se vale!!!- le digo mientras tomo un poco de nieve y se lo lanzo a Lil.

-Ayy!!- Lily se agacha y provoca ke la "bola de nieve" le llegue a Peter ke estaba escondido detrás de ella.

-Oye!! eso me dolió!! toma esto James!!- dice el pekeño Peter, mientras le lanza una bola bastante bien parecida a una bola!

James, al ser buscador del ekipo de griffindor (si lo es! es muuuy bueno!! tiene un record de atrapar la snitch en menos de 5 minutos de partido!), tiene unos reflejos increibles y así mismo (como si fuera snitch) atrapa la bola muy bola de nieve con su mano derecha y la lanza de vuelta.

Así comenzó nuestra "pekeña" pelea de nieve ke en menos de 7 minutos había albercado en ella a la mitad de Hogwarts!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-AhhhhSssshuuuu!!! - estornudé de nuevo muy fuerte! en realidad si da vergüenza 

como tods te dicen Salud después de estornudar.

- Salud, Cariño. 

-Joshhh!- me volteo y me lanzo en sus brazos. Pero ke vergüenza!! - Sirius!! eres tu!

-Jajajaja! siiii el mismo!! no pensé ke me confundirias con Josh.

-Ejejeje *riza nerviosa* - uuiiiis!! estar en sus brazos me revive viejos recuerdos y viejos sentimientos ke no siento al estar con Josh... Después de un rato Sirius de ja de sonreir y pone la cara más triste ke le he visto en toda mi vida.

-Sirius, estás bien?- le pregunto yo con un poco de preocupación.

-Siii! bastante bien! aunke me da una lástima haberme perdido esa pelea de nieve...!!- dice con untono alegre, pero puedo sentir la tristeza detrás de esa mascara de felicidad.

-Seguro? - le digo casi susurrando.

-Ohh vamos, Vri! por ke debería estar mal Sirius??!- me dice Hanna al notar cierta tensión entre nuestras miradas (de Sirius y mia).

-Claro...por nada! bueno vamos a arreglarnos para el baile!- les digo cambiando el tono de voz desde uno de preocupación a uno muy emocionado.

-Si! vamonos ya!- dicen Hanna y Lil y nos vamos todos. Hanna (para variar) se cae de nuevo, pero esta vez Remsie la ayuda a levantarse, en realidad se ve muuuuy tierno!!. 

Pero antes de ke Sirius se fuera con el resto del grupo y me deje allí sola, le agarro de la mano, lo jalo hacia atrás, donde yo estoy y keda frente a mi.

Pasan unos segundos, yo lo miro a los ojos aún...noto como el color va a sus mejillas por la distancia ke nos separa...puede ser ke después de todo sienta algo por mi, aunke sea leve...pero yo ya no siento nada. Después de otros 2 segundos ke parecen eternos para ambos, suelto sus manos y paso al lado suyo susurrandole:

-Tenemos ke hablar.- le digo lo más cerca posible sin levantar sospechas. Me detengo un poco más cerca de los chicos ya ke acabo de sentir algo raro...es como un sentimiento ke golpea contra mi cabeza y me hace respirar debilmente...me cuesta respirar pero no siento ke me falte el aire...de hecho se siente bien.

Siento como Sirius se voltea y me mira. Parte caminando, es ahora cuando yo sigo caminando y me siento liviana como el viento... Sirius pasa al lado mio casi sin notarme y me adelanta facilmente, yo voy lento.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Llegamos a la sala común, adentro de ella están Sabbati y Wells lo cual DEFINITIVAMENTE no es lo mejor para este momento.

-Hola chicas! - nos dicen Ellas. Nosotras tratamos de sonreirles, es ke... en realidad no son chicas pesadas, sólo ke son...mmm...vacías de la cabeza! pero aún así son simpáticas, a veces.

-Hola Christine, Mary Anne - Les respondemos nosotras...al parecer a mis compañeras tampoco les gustó mucho encontrárselas akí.

-Hola, Chicos!! Como estan!?- le preguntan a Remus, Peter, Sirius y a James ke viene abrazando a Lily.

-Si...Bien... - Les responde Sirius con desgano...Al parecer nadie nota algo peculiar en Sirius.

- Hola, bien - les responde esta vez Remus, él es muy atento con todo el mundo y en especial con las mujeres. Les dedica una encantadora sonrisa.

-Holaaa Chicas! - les responde Peter. El chico éste, apesar de no tener un físico muy bueno es bastante simpático...aunke es bastante traicionero con los chicos, ya ke él se salva de la mayoría de los castigos! en realidad es algo gracioso! Ese chico es como una ratita; pueden ser muy simpáticas y tiernas, pero también cambiantes y traicioneras, supongo ke por algo estará en Griffindor...debe tener confianza en sus amigos.

Aún recuerdo la llegada de Peter...Fue hace muy poco... Fue la primera vez ke yo lo conoci, pero los chicos ya lo conocían de antes. Él había estado en Hogwarts desde el 1° año, pero se fue a mediados del 5° año para volver en Noviembre de este...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Mmmmm!!! "egsta" lasaña Siiiiii ke está "ggiiica" - dice Sirius mientras llena de baba y comida (para variar) a Remus a su lado.

-Sirius!! eres un cochino desagradable!! - le dice este mientras busca una servilleta para limpiarce las babas.

-Jajajjajaa! ke asco!! En realidad creo ke necesitas clases de modales con el Baron Sangriento! - le dice Lily mientras se rie escandalosamente de la manera de comer de Sirius.

-Ohhh Black! anda a limpiarte la boca, por favor!! - Le digo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ok! Ok! - Dice mientras sale del Salón camino al baño.

*Ting ting : sonido de golpear con un tenedor la copa* 

-Keridos alumnos, kiero decirles ke me alegra contarles ke el día de hoy un alumno a vuelto a unirse a nuestra comunidad estudiantil! - dice con una sonrisa el profesor Albus Dombledore. - Su nombre es Peter Petigrew y os acompañará todo lo ke resta de este año y kisas el próximo.

Muchos aplausos de la mesa de Griffindor comienzan a sonar, mientras ke de fondo se escuchan unos leves bufidos de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ehhh! venga hermano!! - escucho ke dice James mientras se para y le da palmadas en la espalda al chico. Remus también se para y chocan las manos con el chico Petigrew. 

-cariño!!!- se escucha una aguda voz desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Es una chica ke se acerca corriendo.

-Hola Maya! - le dice Peter muy feliz. 

Mientras todos están al pendiente de Peter, yo agarro a Remus de su túnica y lo acerco un poco.

-Ouch! cuidado!- me dice medio risueño aún.

-Oye! kien es ese?? y por ke todo el mundo lo conoce??- le pregunto con una voz algo sorprendida.

-Jjajajaa! es cierto tu no conoces a Colagusano! Él es el 4° merodeador!- me dice feliz de verme la cara de sorpresa ke pongo.

-Ah...- es lo único ke puedo decir en ese momento. Lentamente, le suelto la túnica y lo dejo pararse mientras me vuelvo a sentar.

-Hey Colagusano!- dice Lily mientras se para y lo saluda con la mano. - Ella es Avril Randolph, es nueva y viene de Alemania.

-Ah! Hola! mucho gusto, Avril! - me dice el chico "nuevo".

-Hola, Dime Vri...es más corto.- le digo yo mientras estrechamos manos y le sonrío.

Después de soltar su mano, me doy cuenta ke Sirius viene llegando con la cara pálida y muuuy tensa.

-Sirius? - pregunto más para mí ke para ke me escuche el resto de los presentes.

-Eh?- dice Peter mirándome. Luego sigue mi mirada y se topa con Sirius.- Sirius!! amigo!!! - le grita a Sirius haciendo ke le vuelva el color a la cara y salga una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Peter!! digo, Colagusano- dice Sirius al ver al muchacho. Ambos se abrazan y se dan golpecitos en la espalda.

Al parecer Sirius ya olvidó lo ke lo tenía tan pálido. Supongo ke no fue nada importante...seguramente vió algo no muy bonito.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ahora estamos subiendo a nuestra pieza para cambiarnos. Compramos unos vestidos semi-formales, en Hogsmeade el Sábado pasado muuuy lindos y no son tan extravagantes.

-Eh? Donde están Sabattie y Wells?? no deberían estar arreglándose??- Pregunta Hanna antes de ke se tropiece con el primer escalón (de arriba) y cae rodando en nuestra pieza abriéndo la puerta a su paso. O_ô UU

-Hanna?? aún vives??- le pregunta Lily. Yo sólo me rio ante la pregunta.

-Si...- responde muy bajito mientras sale de la pieza sobándose la cabeza y con los ojos en cruz. Nos mira y nos dice algo fuerte: - Pero ke hacen allí todavia!!? no ven ke yo ya entré?? Jjaajajajjajaja!! - se ríe ante su propio chiste. u____uUU 

-Ehmmm... mejor entremos! - digo yo con una gotita en mi cabeza.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Mientras nos ponemos nuestros vestidos, conversamos de cualkier cosa (como siempre).

- Heyy!! Kiero pastel de chocolate!! - dice Lily como si pensara ke comer pastel ahora fuera lo mejor del día.

- Ehm...Lily? si tu vestido es blanco no te aconsejo comer cosas cafes, te manchas...entiendes?? - Le digo yo sin pensar en ke cosas le estoy diciendo ya ke al parecer el vestido ke tengo en mis manos no es el mismo ke yo compre.

- Dios mio!!! Avril Haley Randolph Kahn!!! Ese vestido!??!!? En ke estabas pensando!?!- me grita Hanna desde el baño al verme estirar el "vestido" ke llevo en mis manos.

-En realidad...éste no es el vestido ke compré...para partir mi vestido no tenia tocino en las orillas!! ni estaba relleno de keso!!!- digo yo casi gritando. ¡¡¿¿como en el nombre del infierno e le ocurrió a la vendedora darme ESTO??!! ES UN TROZO DE PIZZA ITALIANA!!

PAFF! la puerta se abré

-Ke fue ese grito, por Dios??- m¿nos dice Sabbattie ke está ahora en la puerta. Al ver mi cara roja de rabia y de vergüenza baja la vista a la "pizza" y comienza a reirse a carcajadas.

-Jajajajjajajajaja!!!! De verdad pienso ke ESE color te keda expléndido, Avril!! - me dice Wells después de unos minutos de carcajadas. Esto hace ke se me hinche mi venita de la cien ¬¬* 

-Ok! Gracias por su visita! - les digo mientras llego a la puerta- Adios!- se la cierro en la cara empujándolas.

-Wajajajajajajajajaja!!!- se ríen Lily y Hanna. Dios!! yo ke pensé ke eran mis amigas!!.

-Y así se hacen llamar mis amigas!?!?!? NO ES GRACIOSO!!- les digo algo fuerte.

-Perdon - me dicen las dos fingiendo un pucherito.

-Lo ke sea, pero....KE MIERDA HAGO AHORA!!?- les digo explotando mi rabia.

-Ehmmm.... pensaremos en algo...- me dice Lil tratando de calmarme...Como piensa ke me puedo calmar!?!?!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Se abren las puertas del Gran salón dando paso a 12 personas. En realidad (y por suerte) no hubo mucha gente ke se volteara a ver. Menos mal!!

-Bien, vamos a esa mesa de allá - dice James. Al ser tantos debemos tener a un "pastor" ke nos guíe.

Luego de un camino hasta una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco y un florero de calas blancas, nos sentamos en las sillas adornadas con colores navideños.

El Gran comedor convertido en Gran Salón esta adornado con pekeños arbustos de Muérdagos (n/a: típica ojita ke parece murciélago, siempre aparece en ramos navideños)colgando. El cielo de la sala está encantado, como siempre, a diferencia de ke hoy en el salón se puede ver cono si nevara, osea se ven copos ke parecen fantasmas callendo adentro. En cada eskina y al centro del salón, flotan velas blancas con listones rojos, amarillos, celestes y verdes.

- Vaya ke si se esforzaron este año!- exclama el pekeño Peter. Si se preguntan por ke lo llamo pekeño es por ke él es del tamaño de Hanna ke es un poco más baja ke Lily. Yo soy un poco más alta ke ella...pero la verdad ke me siento como l más mínima hormiga.

Nadie le respondió. Estábamos todos anonadados con la belleza del Gran Salón. 

Después de un rato de estar sentados la cosa se normalizó y hablábamos normalmente.

-Oye Vri! no me había fijado lo bien ke te ves en ese vestido! - me dijo Sirius mirándome de arriba a abajo...en realidad me siento un poco colorada.

-ejeje gracias!- le digo yo en voz baja muuerrrrrta de vergüenza!!. Al ver a su lado me doy cuenta de ke Narcissa ya no está. - Sirius? y Narcissa donde está??.- le digo ya perdiendo mi color escarlata.

- No sé, debe haber ido al baño.- me dice con una cara sospechosa.

-Mmmm....la iré a buscar!- le digo yo parándome.

-No! iré yo! - él se levanta y me deja en Shock en mi lugar. ¿por ke no kiere ke la vaya a buscar?.

-Al verlo salir del salón, caigo en la cuenta de ke si Narcissa está en un baño, Sirius no la puede buscar! a no ser ke kiera hacernos perder puntos!

-Voy y vuelvo...- digo susurrandole a Hanna, ke en este momento es la única ke no está gritando y bailando de alegría ya ke está sentada a mi lado charlando trankilamente con Carter.

-Ok.- me dice Hanna muy roja. Tanto así ke su vestido rojizo se llegó a ver pálido. En realidad el vestido de Hanna era muy lindo: tenía un cuello alto amarrado por dos lazos ke caen por el hombro izkierdo y de espalda abierta. El largo del vestido es hasta sus tobillos dejando ver sus zapatos altos y negros.

Me salgo del salón sin ke nadie lo note. Me escabullo entre los pasillos hasta llegar al baño más cercano. Entro y me encuentro con ke no hay nadie.

-Sirius ya se debe haber llevado a Narcissa de aki, mejor me devuelvo a la fiesta.- digo yo.

En el camino a la (fiesta de nuevo), me paro a ver algo extraño ke se mueve entre las sombras de un rincón. En un principio sale todo mi lado curioso y no puedo evitar acercarme, pero en un segundo me brota el miedo y kiero alejarme de allí. Mi lado curioso no me deja y sigo acercándome. Hasta ke puedo ver claramente lo ke hay en el fondo del rincón, es lo mismo ke en mi sueño: Mi padre está colgado y sangrando, sn mencionar ke está tan maltratado ke casi no se nota ke es él.

-Papá...- digo susurrando con miedo en mi voz. Me aparto lentamente mientras siento ke mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo. Ésta vez me volteo y corro lo más apartado de ese lugar posible, de hecho esos eran mis planes ya ke el destino me jugó una mala pasada y me tropecé cual Hanna con mis chalas blancas enredadas con mi larga falda celeste cielo. Caí de boca en el suelo y me levante lo más rápido ke pude.

- Estás bien, Vri?- me pregunta Sirius tomándome de mis hombros. Él estaba sentado en el suelo a mi derecha.

-Si, algo adolorida de mi trasero, pero bien...y tu? ke haces aki tan...tan....tan...tan ¿sentado? ? - le pregunto sin saber bien ke le estoy diciendo, me encuentro un poco aturdida después de la turbulencia de mi caida.

-Ah jaja! yo no hago nada en especial...- me dice él. - Ke te parece si nos devolvemos a la fiesta?- me pregunta o más bien me ruega.

-Claro...Ah! pero encontraste a Narcissa??- Puedo ver como una mueca de dolor se refleja en su cara.

- No...no la he visto.- me responde con la voz más fría ke le he escuchado. - Vámonos.

Nos levantamos y nos encaminamos al Gran comedor. Pero después de avanzar un poco me doy cuenta del por ke de ke Sirius estuviera escondido detrás de esa pared: Narcissa se está dando un Graaaaaan beso con Malfoy. 

Después de tamaña revelación me volteo a enfrentar la cara de Sirus.

-Shhht....vamonos.- me dice mientras me jala del brazo.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio mi curiosidad le gana a mi seguridad y me volteo kedando delante de Sirius. 

-Cuéntame.- le digo en voz baja. Y ahora puedo darme cuenta de ke sus ojos estan bañados en lágrimas. No aguanto la tentación!! me lanzo en sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Ke pasó con ella?- le pregunto en un susurro al escuchar sus sollozos. Ke indefenso lo siento, como si fuera mi deber estar con él ahora.

-Hace unas semanas, el día en el ke llegó Peter fuia lavarme la cara, lo recuerdas?- me pregunta mirandome a los ojos...al verlo llorar siento como se vienen mis lágrimas también.

-Si...- le digo en un murmullo.

-Ese día me encontré con la sorpresa de ke Narcissa y Malfoy eran novios desde antes ke yo le pidiera secretamente ser mi novia. Me confesó ke estaba enamorada de ese perdedor y ke aceptó ser mi novia para cubrir sospechas, es bien sabido ke en Hogwarts los rumores pueden arruinarte la vida. Era mejor ke la gente creyera ke yo era su novio y ke rumoreen y hechen a perder mi vida antes ke la de ese Slytherin! - me dice en un tono trankilo, pero a la vez resentido. las lágrimas siguen callendo de los ojos de ambos, mientras yo lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

- Ahhh...-

-Ke?- me pregunta Sirius.

-Ahhhhh!...- le digo a Sirius.

-Como?? no te entiendo...- me dice el con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-AAAHHHSSSSHHUUUU - estornudo de nuevo fuertemente. Por ke tiene ke ser ahora cuando estornudo?? Doy gracias a Dios de ke no saltaron mocos.

-Guacala!- me dice Sirius con una pekeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Oye! agradece ke no salió nada de mi nariz!- le digo yo secándo un par de lágrimas.

-En el nombre del Padre, Del Hijo y Del Espiritu Santo, Amén, gracias Dios por ke no salió nada de su nariz!- dice el tratando de bromear, yo solo lo golpeo despacito en la cabeza.

-Eso SI ke fue un chiste fome!- le digo después.

-La falta de inspiración...- me dice volviendo a estar triste.

-Y entonces por ke aún sigues con ella?- le pregunto yo.

-Pues por ke creí amarla, pero hoy cuando la llamé terminé con ella. Me di cuenta de ke no la amo, era un resentimiento y dolor ke eran nuevos para mi. (n/a: kien dice ke Sirius no sufrió en el amor?? Pobeshito!!!)

- Sabes? van a ser las 00:30 ... sabes ke pasa a esa hora? - le digo con una sonrisa pícara en mi cara.

-Si, mi abuelita toma su pastilla. - me dice él con una sonrisita.

-Pues obvio hombre! A ke pensaste ke me referia??- le digo con sarcasmo y con us misma sonrisa.

-Vamos, no nos la vayamos a perder!! aún recuerdo todo lo ke costó planearlo!. - me dice levantándose y sonriéndo como siempre. Me alegra ke esté Sirius de nuevo.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Caminamos al Gran Salón y nos vamos a sentar al lado de Josh ke seguía conversando feliz de la vida...de repente me preguno si nota mi existencia...

-Hemos vuelto.- les decimos.

-Holaaaa!!!.- nos dicen todos con una tonta sonrisa...parece ke Hidromiel en exceso SI hace mal!

-Ke han estado haciendo?- pregunto para comprobar mi teoría.

-Naaaadaaaa!!!- me dicen a coro. Definitivamente mi teoría es aceptada!! creo ke haré una Tesis con ellos!. ^____________^-

-Jajjajajajaa!- me parto riendo, pronto todos los ke habían tomado Hidromiel me acompañan en risas. Pronto soy la única con cara pasmada mientras ke todo el Salón (incluyendo a Albus Dombledore, el profesorado y Sirius)se ríen a carcajadas como si hubieran visto a Snape en bikini fuxia. O_ôUUUU

Pero luego todos nos callamos y kedamos serios como si nos hubieran despertado.

El Gran salón se oscurese y aparece una plataforma redonda con una bola disco al medio. Un Gran foco ilumina el centro y....Amos Diggori se para en el centro...Pero no es sólo Amos sino ke es Amos con orejitas de conejo rosado, cola esponjosa de conejo rosado y un mini bikini Rojo con lentejuelas y botas hasta los muslos!!...Si las risas de antes eran escandalosas, pues no sé lo ke son ahora, están triplicadas!!.

- I'm a barby girl, in a barby world...- parte cantando Amos la canción de Aqua Barby Girl, mientras de fondo aparecen 4 chicos vestidos de Ken (n/a: barby masculina) bailando la macarena.

-Jajajajjaajjajajajajaaa!!!!!-Las risas aumentan 5 veces. El ruido es ensordecedor, pero a nadie parece importarle mucho, Amos se ve muuuuy cómico!!

Después de ke pasa esa cancion, Amos comienza a torcer su cara en una mueca de egocentrismo y comienza a cantar:

-I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me...- De atrás en vez de los chicos Ken aparecen unos bailarines con mayas negras y apretadas y arriba una camisa blanca abierta y con unas grandes cadenas.

De pronto algo ke no iba en los planes sorprendió a los merodeadores, a Lily, a Hanna y a mí:

Sirius se levanta con una cara muy enojada y grita mientras camina a la plataforma:

-Oyeee!! esa es MI CANCION!!!- Se lanza al escenario y toma el micrófono de las manos de Amos y comienza a cantar:

-And I'm too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party, No way I'm disco dancing -canta mientras su vestimenta cambia por unos pantalones negros pata de elefante (n/a: pantalones apretados en los muslos pero muuuy sueltos debajo de las rodillas), sus zapatos son de plataforma y su pelo afro.

  
Ambos (Sirius y Amos) hacen un dúo de la cancion de Right Said Fred I'm too sexy.

Todos mueren de risa, incluyendonos, Vaya ke si estan haciendo un espectáculo!! Amos vestido de conejita y Sirius de cantante Disco de los '70!!

-Sirius estás serrrrrrxyyyy!!- le grita Malfoy desde una de las mesas. Pero ke se cree ese imbécil??! ya verá!!! desgraciado infeliz!!

- Wingardium Leviosa - susurro yo. Lo sé! es un hechizo simple! pero a ke no adivinan lo ke se puede hacer combinándolo con un jalón de calzoncillos! (n/a: ropa interior masculina).

-AHHHH!!!- grita un Malfoy ke cuelga de ropa interior en el aire. Ja! toma eso maldito! ...Parece ke Snape a visto ke lo hice yo. Se dispone a lanzarme un hechizo, pero algo lo detiene: Dombledore se levanta ( aún con los ojos con lágrimas de risa) y dice a todo el alumnado:

-Jjajajajja!! Genial! Simplemente genial! pero ya basta! *ejem* Por favor los responsables levántense.

Como Griffindors ke somos, tenemos el valor para pararnos los 8 (Lily, Hanna, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius ke se acerca con su traje normal, Josh y yo).

-Felicitaciones chicos,- nos dice con semblante serio, pero con sus ojos sonriendonos.- Éste espectáculo rekiere de muchos hechizos. 10 puntos a Griffindor y 2 a Hufflepuff por ello. 

-Keee???!- exclamamos los 8 en unísono. Vaya ke el viejito está loco!! Es muy simpático! ^_______^-

-Albus, no seas incoherente ¬¬ - le dice el profesor Poe. ¿Como se las arregla para meterse a cada rato?.

-Es cierto, a pesar de los maravillosos hechizos, la venganza es un vicio ke hay ke eliminar de raiz y por eso es mi deber de cabecilla visible (n/a: perdoooonn!! es una incoherencia!! pero TENÍA ke ponerlo!!! el fic se escribe sólo!!!) restarle 40 puntos a Griffindor y 10 a Hufflepuff. Lo siento chicos pero también deberán cumplir castigo, así ke los espero el Lunes a las 19:00 pm en mi despacho. - termino de decir aún con sus ojos brillando emocionado y risueño.

Muchos bufidos de la casa de Hufflepuff salieron directo a Josh, éste sólo agacho su cabeza y se despreció a si mismo. Sólo se me ocurrió abrazarlo, abrazo ke él despreció, sé lo importante ke son para él sus amigos y compañeros.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

(n/a: Mmmm... AHHHHHHH!!!! weritos!!! tengo 17 reviews!!! y eso ke no pido!! uis gracias my friends!!! 17, 17, 17, 17... *risa dracovolica* Wuaaaajajajajajajjaajjaja!!!! pronto tendré muchos!! =) ojala ke les guste mi fic. Cuidense!!!)

n/kitty mm… me ekivoke y subi mal este chap soo aki ta enterito :P


	7. lo adivinaron? sii lo volvi a olvidar!

~*Silencios*~

Capítulo VII : " Adios..."

Muchos bufidos de la casa de Hufflepuff salieron directo a Josh, éste sólo agacho su cabeza y se despreció a si mismo. Sólo se me ocurrió abrazarlo, abrazo ke él despreció, sé lo importante ke son para él sus amigos y compañeros.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-...ke hora serán?...- me pregunto a mí misma en un murmullo....Aún está oscuro afuera, es de noche aún.

Miro la hora en mi reloj del velador (n/a: velador es la mesita de noche ke está al lado de la cama) y puedo apresiar la maravillosa hora en la ke se me ocurre despertarme!! resién son las 5:01 am!! ...Pero no tengo sueño...

Me levanto y me dirijo al balcón afuera de la ventana. Son sólo 3 las habitaciones Griffindor ke tienen balcón y las 3 son de chicas.

El viento frío del amanecer me llega en la cara, es fresco y aromático... Me recuerda al perfume de mi madre...es dulce pero duele... Ambos! Los recuerdos y el viento... pero me hacen sentir protegida, a pesar de ese intenso dolor de mi pecho, creo .... No ..... sé ke ellos están en el cielo protegiéndome y vigilándome. Cuidándome y trankilizándome...

-Oye deberías dormir más, ke después es imposible sacarte de la cama!- me dice Hanna asustándome... Salió de la nada

-Hanna, estabas despierta?- le pregunto en un susurro para ke no se despierte Lily también...

-Sip, es la emoción de las bromas ke hicimos! -me dice con una sonrisa mientras se prepara para subir al balcón.- Sabes? creo ke Josh kedó muy mal por el castigo y por ke le kitaron puntos a su casa.- me dice Hanna en un tono inocente. 

-Pueeesss....- le digo yo- Hanna creo ke no deberías pisar allí- le digo mientras miro al suelo.

-Ohh vamos es sólo curiosidad!!- me dice. Parece ke piensa ke estoy hablando metaforicamente.

-No, Hanna! en serio creo ke no deberías pisar....- 

PAAAFF!!

Una Hanna keda en el suelo del balcón. Miro rápido hacia Lil, ella sigue durmiendo. 

-Estas bien?- le pregunto tratando de no reirme.

-Si... Ya me acostumbré a estas caidas.- Me dice ella. En realidad ya era hora de ke se acostumbrara!

-Bien, pues lo ke pasa con Josh es ke... bueno el kiere mucho a sus amigos y compañeros de casa y kiere lo mejor para ellos...No sé cómo disculparme con él! Le hice mucho mal al incluirlo en esto...- le digo yo mientras miro los terrenos oscuros de Hogwarts.

-Oh vamos, Vri! él se incluyó sólo! tu no lo obligaste ni mucho menos!- me dice trankilamente situándose al lado mio y mirando los terrenos también.

-Pero lo hizo por mi...- le digo yo...Sé ke suena egocéntrico y eso pero es verdad.

-Si... tienes razón, pero si de verdad se kieren él te sabrá perdonar. - me dice sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Claro.- tiene razón Hanna. Si el amor es fuerte, no hay obstáculo ke lo detenga...pero...aún así no estoy segura de ke sea lo mejor... creo ke una parte de mí prefiere ke no me perdone.

-Vamos a dormir! - me dice Hanna.

-Hanny!!!! son las 6:00!!! ya no hay tiempo para dormir!!! - le digo yo fingiendo tristeza. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ohhh mi Dios santificado!!! Ke haremos ahora!?- me dice haciendo una actuación dramática.

- Pues yo me iré a bañar y tu esperarás tu turno...mientras tanto intenta despertar a Lily! - le digo yo dándole su proxima misión.

-Señor, SI señor!! - me dice jugando y haciendo pose militar... Pero ke...??

-Hanna? de donde aprendiste eso?? tu no tomas estudios muggles!! - Le pregunto yo algo intrigada.

-Hajjajaja! Duh! Pues Lily!! te explica eso las cosas? - me dice mientras me deja pasar por la ventana del balcón. Le miro con cara de "muy-graciosa-tu" y me dirijo al baño.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-Lista para irte a casa Lil??- le decimos Hanna y yo a Lil desde la puerta de la alcoba. La acompañaremos hasta el pueblo a ke tome el tren escarlata junto con los chicos.

-Sip...Noooo!!! no kiero dejarlas chicas!!!! - nos dice Lily tirando las maletas y abrazándonos. En realidad ya me esperaba una reacción así...Las tiene amenudo...¬¬

-Ahh no! Lily tu no te nos arrepientes! Tienes ke ir a ver a tus padres! aprovecha mientras los tienes! - Dice Hanna. Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza.

Hanna tiene familia, claro, pero su padre murió cuando ella tenía 4 años.... Bueno, en realidad desapareció cuando ella tenía 4 años y le dieron por muerto cuando tenía 6 años. Ésto significó un gran dolor para su familia; Su madre sufrió mucho, su hermano mayor (todo un amor platónico para mi y Lily) se "enojó" con él y lo recuerda con rencor y ella...ella no siente nada más ke tristeza de haberlo conocido solamente 4 años... 4 años en los ke fue maravilloso como padre para ella, sino miren a la mujer ke crió! Una de las mejores personas ke conosco.

Al poco tiempo de ke lo den muerto, La madre de Hanna le dá a sus hijos SU apellido, Lovecraft... el apellido anterior no tiene importancia ya...

Después de ke logramos llega a la estación acompañamos a Lily a buscar un compartimiento junto con nuestros chicos favoritos y claro! los encontramos en los últimos compartimientos!

-Hola chicas! - nos dice Remus con una linda sonrisa en su cara. 

-Avril, Lily y Hanna! no sabía ke venían las tres! - dice Sirius luego de unos momentos de pensar ke decir.

-Hola amor.- le dice James a Lily parándose y acercandose a ella para darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Pues de hecho sólo se va Lily a casa, nosotras nos devolvemos al colegio- dice Hanna aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahhh- exclaman los 4...parece ke pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Bueno, nos tenemos ke bajar. Nos vemos a la vuelta!!- les digo yo esta vez.

-Chao chicas- nos dice Lily abrazandonos- nos vemos a la vuelta! las voy a extrañar!! las kiero!! cui...- la detengo antes de ke siga hablando o antes de ke se ponga a llorar.

- Yaa! cálmate Lil! solo será hasta el Lunes!!- le digo yo sonriéndole. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Esta bien! Adios!!- Nos despedimos y salimos, con Hanna del expresso. 

-Adiooooos!!! - nos dice Lily desde la ventana mientras nosotras nos devolvemos a los carruajes ke nos trajeron hasta akí.

-Uis! esa Lily nunca cambia!- le digo a Hanna para romper el profundo silencio ke salió derrepente.

-Lo sé... creo ke es parte de su "personalidad" - dice Hanna. Al parecer era chiste por ke se comienza a reir... O_ô dicen ke la gente nunca cambia...

-.....-

-Hanna?- le digo yo después de un rato de silencio.

-Dime- 

-Como se llama tu padre?- le pregunté yo tratando de ser sutil... Al parecer no es lo mio.

-Él ya no se llama...Se llamaba Tómmas .... y su apellido ya no lo recuerdo.

-Mi padre tenía el mismo nombre.- le digo yo ingenuamente para tratar de arreglar los ánimos, aunke la pronunciación del nombre de su padre es distinta, proviene del mismo nombre.

-Jaja lo sé, Vri ... lo recuerdo bien... sus tumbas están al lado...- me dice con una sonrisa melancólica.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-Y.....Jake!- Me dice a Hanna luego de una pekeña partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Otra vez nooo!!! - le digo yo aullando de dolor. Es la 5° vez ke me gana!!! yo sólo le gané la primera!!.

-Ohhh si! si algo le agradesco a mi padre es ke me enseñó el ajedrez al reves y al derecho!.

- ¬¬ kiero a tu papá.- le digo con voz melosa de niña mimada.

-Jajajjaa! como sea Randolph! Te gané de nuevo! Muuaaaajajajajajaja!!!! - me dice ella muy orgullosa de sus logros.

-Vaya! así ke las amigas de la Sangre sucia se divierten sin ella también, eh? - dice una voz arrastrada desde la puerta.

-Ohhh piérdete Malfoy!! - le dice Hanna. Desde cuando ke los Slytherin repelen a los Griffindor??

-El Gran Salón es área libre, Lovecraft - dice con esa mueca doblada.

-Malfoy Lily tiene sangre mágica en sus venas, así ke no veo por ke insultas a la magia!- le digo yo con una sonrisa inocente en mi cara.

- Te crees muy inteligente, eh? - 

-Oh vamos! entre nosotros nunca habían peleas Malfoy!- 

-Vamos, Vri! no intentes sacar su lado humano...no tiene.- dice Hanna mientras recoge las piezas de ajedrez para llevárselo a la Sala común de Griffindor.

-Por ke no te fuiste con tu familia éstas navidades, Malfoy?- le pregunto con cierto interes.

-Por ke están en Hungría y no me gusta ir para allá.- responde no muy seguro.

-Claro, con permiso- dice Hanna retirándose del salón.

-Si, adios Malfoy- le digo dándome la vuelta.

-Pero si es cierto!!! estan en Hungría!!!- es lo último ke le escucho antes de salir del gran salón...Hombres!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ya es Domingo.

Josh se había kedado en el colegio y yo ni enterada! ahora estoy caminando a su sala común para verlo. Y pedirle disculpas.

-Avril...- dice una voz atrás mio. Me volteo y con lo ke me encuentro me hiela la sangre.

-Ke.....Kevin?- le digo tartamudeando. Es...es tan real... es él!!

-Avril...- dice en un último suspiro antes de caer en mis brazos. 

-Ah...- alcanzo a decir mientras su cuerpo me atraviesa y desaparece como si de ilusión se tratase.

-Avril, ke haces akí?- me volteo y me encuentro con Josh y Amos. 

-Josh! .....esteeee....yo.....yo keria pedirte perdón por los puntos ke te hice perder- le dije lo más rápido ke pude.

-No te preocupes! ya lo olvide!- me dice sonriéndome. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Ke bueno!...pensé ke te habías enojado conmigo por eso!- le digo yo.

-No...no fue por eso...- me dice acercándose y jalando mi brazo hacia otro lugar (y por consecuencia llevandome a mi, obvio!) - Amos te veo despues.-

Llegamos a un aula vacía, llena de antiguas mesas y sillas rotas. Con sus ventanas kebradas y dejando pasar la luz del sol.

-Avril, no puedo seguir con esto.- me dice luego de un rato de molesto silencio.

-Ke?....digo Por ke no puedes?- le digo sin encontrar lo ke kiero decir en este momento.

-Sé....digo.... Puedo ver en tus ojos ke no kieres seguir conmigo...Lo he notado...Ya no me miras con la misma intensidad ke antes.- me dice haciendo ke mi confianza disminuya a la mitad...Creo ke puede tener razón.

-Pero... no .... ¿acaso es una escusa para terminar conmigo?- le pregunto por si las dudas.

-No...O sea, Avril, cuando miré "eso" en tus ojos por primera vez, sentí ke me rompiste entero por dentro...pero no me lo creí. Con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta...- no lo dejo terminar, es ridiculo!!

-Es ridiculo! sólo llevamos una semana!!- le digo yo algo alterada.

-Pense lo mismo Avril! pero tus ojos no mienten!! hay algo más allá.... no sé explicártelo! pero yo SÉ ke tu también lo has notado... - me dice buscando palabras.

-Yo... no sé... Josh? Crees ke lo ke haces es lo mejor??- le pregunto dudando...ya no sé ké pensar!

- Si...por eso déjame seguir con mi desición. - me dice volteándose a la puerta.

-No soy kien para cambiar tus desiciones, y lo aceptaré con madures! Te lo prometo! ... Pero kiero ke sepas ke eres un hombre maravilloso, Josh... y ke te kiero mucho...como...- digo yo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-...como tu hermano.- me dice él completándo mis palabras. En realidad eso tenía en mente decir...creo ke tiene razón... el futuro debe seguir su curso natural.

-Sip, Josh - le digo caminando hacia él. Una vez ke estoy a su lado le beso la mejilla y me salgo por la puerta ke había abierto él.- Adios, Josh.

Corro hasta la torre más trankila ke conosco, la torre de Astronomía. Akí puedo encontrar la paz ke necesito para aclarar lo ke tengo en mi cabeza... Ya son las 18:00 de la tarde... el cielo está poniéndose rosado y anaranjado.... está atardeciendo.

-Avril, te estaba buscando.- me dice Hanna ke viene resién llegando, al igual ke yo.

-Así? ...jajaja! pues me encontraste! - le digo.

-Si...Hablé con Josh... Me contó ke terminaron... Estás bien?- me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-No...- le digo 

-Lo siento.- 

-No... es ke... me siento mal de no sentirme mal...no se si me entiendes... nunca me habían terminado... y todos dicen ke duele! pero...no ....no me duele...y debería dolerme! kiero mucho a Josh!! y Kiero ke me duela! y me duele saber ke no me duele perderlo.- le digo a Hanna. Al final de decir todo esto tengo una cara de ke ni yo misma me entiendo! 

-Si...entendi. Vamos! Sé cuanto lo kieres, pero sabes ke es mejor estar separados ahora y no separarse cuando le puedas hacer más daño.- me dice ella. Tiene una facilidad para explicar lo ke siento.

-Vamos a comer! Tengo hambre!!- le digo sonriéndole.

-Eso es! Yo también mueeeroooo de hambre!!- me dice ella mientras nos vamos al Gran comedor.

En la última mirada ke le doy al hermoso cielo, pienso silenciosamente en él...Josh... Adios...

Me doy la vuelta y bajo por la escalera de la torre de astronomía. En eso Hanna pisa su Túnica y resbala. Pero no sólo ella! Se lleva mi túnica con ella y a mí! Ambas caemos rodando por la escalera de la torre. hasta llegar al final donde hay un par de alumnos ke nos miran con los ojos desorbitados. Ke vergüenza! Ke vergüenza! Ke vergüenza! Ke vergüenza...!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* En el Gran Comedor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Sabes, Carter? Hanna estaba muy feliz con tu regalo!- Le dije al chico de 7° año. Es un chico muy simpático y se amoldó muy rápido al grupo.

-Ajjaja! no digas eso Avril ke Hanna se pone roja!- me dice él mirando a Hanny

-Ya basta uds 2!!! me voy a morir aki!! - Dice Hanna chillando.

Hanna el viernes al Baile de Navidad con Carter, tal y como lo teníamos planeado. Se divirtieron mucho juntos y hoy están más ke inseparables! 

-Chicas.- dice una voz mientras se acerca. Al darnos vuelta nos encontramos con el mismísimo Sirius.

-Ke haces akí, Sirius??- pregunta Hanna al ver mi cara atónita.

-Sii!! ke haces akí??- le digo yo, bastante fuerte.... a veces no me mido...

-Jajjaja! Linda bienvenida!- Dice Remus acercándose desde atrás.

-Y tu? de donde saliste??- le dice Hanna.

-Mira, cuando un hombre y una mujer se kieren y se casan, se les permite tener hijos. Mis papás se kerían y se casaron así ke me hicieron a mí. Unos meses despues mi mamá supo ke estaba embarazada y...- Dice Remus con voz de hablarle a una niña de 4 años.

-...si si si! ya lo sé! no me refería a eso y lo sabes bien!- le dice Hanna interrumpiéndole.

-Jajajajjaja!!! Esa estuvo buena, Lunático! - le dice Sirius riéndose.

-Pero ke hacen uds akí? no deberían llegar mañana?- les pregunto depués de haber cerrado la boca ke se me había abierto de la impresión.

-Es ke tomamos el expresso a Hogsmeade antes.- dijo Remus.

-Para ke? - preguntó esta vez Carter.

-Pues....por nada en especial!- dijo Sirius. La verdad no se oye para nada convincente.

-Claro...Hanna no van a decir la verdad, es preferible ke no les obligues a mentir y ke mejor se keden en silencio antes de ke mientan.- le digo a Hanna para ke les llegue a ellos.

-Tienes razón... pero si son nuestros amigos deberían decirlo.- eso me calló como valde de agua fría, ¿¿Cómo podría obligarlos a ellos a confesar algo si ni yo misma lo confiezo todo??.

-Bueno...ehhh...me voy a dormir. Los veo mañana!- les digo mientras me levanto y me salgo del Gran Salón.

Caminando en el pasillo voy, perdida en mis pensamientos...Hasta ke una mano se posa en mi hombro.

-Avri?- me dice el chico.

-Remus... Hola... - era Remus.- Ke haces akí?-

-Vine a acompañarte a la habitación.- me dice con una sonrisa. Siempre es muy atento, en realidad me pregunto por ke Hanna no se va con él y ya! 

-Gracias! -le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabes? Con Sirius estuvimos investigando sobre Voldemort.- me dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Oh si? y ke encontraron?- le digo yo sin darle mucha importancia y disimulando mi curiosidad.

-Pues....algunos antescedentes...- me dice dejándome en lo mismo.

-Como cuales?- le pregunto perdiendo la poca pasiencia ke me caracteriza.

-Curiosa, eh?- me dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ohh venga! dime!!! no me dejes con la curiosidad!!- le digo con una sonrisa suplicante.

-Ven. - me dice mientras me toma de una mano y me lleva arrastrando a la sala común, donde a estas horas no debe haber nadie.

Una vez ke llegamos a la sala, nos sentamos en un sillón cercano al fuego ke esta mañana brillaba intensamente, alumbrando los regalos de navidad. Habían muy pocos pero el más preciado para mí fue uno anónimo... una cadena con uno de esos medallones ke se abren y adentro tienen espacio para dos fotos (n/a: olvidé como se llaman), con una B en la cubierta, hecha de plata. ¿Por ke era el más valioso? por ke habían pocas personas ke sabían ke ella guardaba una foto de sus padres y éste era para poner pekeñas fotos...

Luego de ke nos sentamos, Remus me miro con sus ojos sonrientes.

-Voldemort fue un chico de este colegio, salió graduado con honores de Slytherin.- me dice trankilamente -también ayudó en mucho akí y vivió una vida normal, aparentemente, hasta ke se dió a conocer como el mago oscuro destruyendo a toda persona ke le conocía.- siguió diciendo

-Era un salvaje!- 

-Si ke lo era, mató a magos famosos y muggles ke se encontraba por ahí. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ver por más de 9 años y la última vez ke lo vieron fue en Alemania; mató a un famoso auror, llamado Thommas L. ...- se calla por un segundo.

-...Randolph...- Termino yo.

-No...no fue así...- me dice Remus con sus ojos perdiendo la sonrisa.

-Como ke no fue así??- le pregunto algo histérica por dentro.

-...no lo fue... eso creyó la gente y tu familia también... pero les faltó un detalle...- dijo con voz misteriosa. 

-Ke detalle?- le digo ahora histérica.

-Pues tu padre, Thomas L. Randolph está inscrito en el registro de nacimientos magos con otro nombre. También en su historial sale escrito ke fue un alumno de éste colegio, un Slytherin...- me dice. Creo ke sé a ke kiere llegar... pero no puede ser... no! Mi padre no es.... no es Voldemort!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

(n/a: Uiiis!!! Papito Voldy!..Ojalá esté kedando bien....Ya no creo ke tenga más de 10 capitulos, por ke viene la secuela y mucho fic como ke....aburre ¬¬ así ke serán esos nu mas! ojalá esten ansiosos por los próximos capítulos....KIERO KE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC!!...parece ke el misterio se fue u___u asi ke si sale, sale! sino ...Lo inventaré!!!! muaaaajajajjajajaja!!!! *risa y cara satánica).


	8. si me volvio a pasar jeje

**~*Silencios*~**

**Capitulo VI:  "** "****

**-Pues tu padre, Thomas L. Randolph está inscrito en el registro de nacimientos magos con otro nombre. También en su historial sale escrito ke fue un alumno de éste colegio, un Slytherin...- me dice. Creo ke sé a ke kiere llegar... pero no puede ser... no! Mi padre no es.... no es Voldemort!**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**-No...- digo en un susurro casi inaudible. Mi padre fue una persona amable, kerida... y siempre estuvo ayudandome... keriendome a mi y a mi madre... no cabe en el perfil de Volde... NOOO!!! NOOO!!! - NOOO!!!- digo justo antes de romper en lágrimas... Por ke tiene ke ser asi?? Todo lo ke creía saber hasta ahora...TODO se derrumbó!! Kien sabe si las cosas son como son o no!? NADIE!!**

**-NADIE!!!- digo llorando aún más fuerte. Si no fuera por ke nadie me puede escuchar, me preocuparía de no gritar... Pero no pueden...**

**-Ke te sucede, Avril??- me dice una voz atrás mio....esa voz...**

**-¿¿Peter??- le pregunto con incredulidad.**

**-El mismo! Jajajaja!... pero no cambies el tema!! Sabes? Hoy es luna llena...- me dice con cara de ke me deberia estar asustando...Pero no se de ke y tengo otras preguntas en mi mente...**

**-Peter, ke haces aki? no deberías llegar mañana?? y aparte creo ke deberías estar en tu dormitorio o en la sala común... no en medio del boske prohibido!! - le digo yo subiendo la voz cada vez más.**

**-Ehm...si, buen punto...llegué hoy por ke kise y estoy akí por ke Remus kedo preocupado ante tu reacción...- me dice sonriendo ligeramente.**

**-....claro....- le digo murmurando...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**-Es broma??- le digo a Remus con mi voz temblando...no puede ser...**

**-No...es cierto...Pero no te preocupes!! todavía lo estamos averguando...no pasa nada malo!- me dice mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro, como apoyándome...pero....si mi padre fuera Voldemort...eso kiere decir ke él mató ...digo MI PADRE mató a millares de gente inocente incluyendo al padre de mi mejor amiga...y a millones de muggles!!! Mine Gosh!! tengo sangre asecina corriendo por mis venas!!, osea!! me lo perdonarán mis amigos alguna vez?? me tratarán como siempre??no sería menos sufrimiento estar muerta en este momento!?!?**

**-No, Remus....NO ES VERDAD!!!- le grito mientras salgo corriendo por el retrato de la señora...No puedo creerlo!! **

**-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser...- me repito a mi misma (n/a: asi como las locas traumadas) -...esto no es verdad! es solo una pesadilla!! me voy a despertar como de todos esos otros sueños raros!! no es verdad!! mi padre...**

**En ese momento me detengo y me kedo mirando fijamente el suelo justo en la parte ke divide los terrenos de Hogwarts con el boske prohibido...se supone no debemos entrar allí...**

**Las lágrimas caen gigantes por mis mejillas...No lo aguanto más!!!!! ...Y me adentro en el boske...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**-Claro...Y como se supone ke Remus sabía ke yo estaba akí??- le digo. Pareciera ke le hice una pregunta dificil...tiembla de arriba a abajo, parece ke encontré algún extraño secreto...**

**-Pueees....te vió por la ventana del pasillo mientras te seguía...- me dice algo nervioso. Estará diciendo este chico la verdad?? Bah! kien le cree!?.**

**-Peter, no me mientas...ke hacía Remus en el boske prohibido??- la pregunta parece haberle roto los nervios, si lo de antes eran temblores estos son cataclísmos!.**

**-Yo... no soy kien para contártelo...- me dice muy nervioso... demasiado!!**

**-Para contarme ke??- le digo. Creo ke he dado en el blanco.**

**- Te prometo!! es sólo él!!! es inofensivo!!!! nosotros no keriamos ke fuera ilegal!!! en serio!!! creeme!!!- dijo antes de salir corriendo, no sin antes empujarme al pasar al lado mio...**

**-Ouch!- exclamo al incorporarme desde el suelo.- Ese Peter... ke habrá kerido decir??-**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Media hora después, cuando la luna ya está asomada, yo aún sigo en el boske... ahora puedo entender el por ke de ke esté prohibido... estoy perdida u____uUU**

**-Aaawwwww!!! (n/a: aullido de lobo ¬¬) **

**-....-  .......(aún más silencio)....**

**-Arrrwww! (n/a: chillido ke lanzan los perros cuando los hieren)**

**-Pero ke ra....- ke fue eso!?!? no sabía ke en Hogwarts hubieran perros salvajes!..pero ke digo!! estoy en el mundo mágico! lo ke yo llamo perros akí son lobos!! salvajes lobos sedientos de saaaangreeee!!! AHHHH!!! corre Avril!!! ahora!!**

**-..muevete!!muevete!!...MUEVETE GORDO TRASERO DE HIPOPÓTAMO!!!- grito desesperada!! no me puedo mover!!! tanto es el nerviosismo...!! Dios! es la última vez ke digo hipopótamo!!!.**

**-Avril!!- me grita una voz desde un árbol cercano....esa voz es de...**

**-Lily?!?!?- ke hace Lil aki?!?!**

**-Vri!! ven!! vamos tenemos ke salir de akí!!! - ...Super Lily al rescate...YA ERA HORA!! Ahora si ke te mueves, Avril!!**

**Corró**** como puedo hasta donde está Lily, al llegar junto a ella toma mi brazo y me tira arrastrando con ella hacia lo ke podría ser un camino de salida... supongo.**

**-A donde vamos Lily??- le pregunto con un hilo de voz.**

**-A donde crees? A  Las Tres Escobas??- me dice con sarcasmo. **

**-Justo lo ke necesitaba!! una cerveza de mantekilla!- le digo yo con aún más sarcasmo.**

**-Si muy gracioso, ahora ocupa esa energía en correr lo más rápido ke puedas- me dice de nuevo.**

**-Claro.- **

**Ambas corremos con todo lo ke nos keda de energia. Yo siguiendo a Lily y ella parece conocer la salida...pero no podemos continuar...estamos rodeádas de árboles ke nos tapan el paso.**

**-Ábrete paso por allí, yo lo haré por akí...Después sigue derecho y te encontrarás con el lago, corre hasta el castillo y espérame en la sala común...hay muchas cosas de las ke tenemos ke hablar!- me dice mientras va al lugar en el ke se abrirá paso, ahora yo me voy al lugar por donde pasaré hacia el lago...**

**-Nos vemos allí, Lil- le digo mientras paso en medio de dos grandes ramas ke me están rompiendo los brazos y la túnica.**

**Luego de zafarme de los árboles y de mi desgarrada túnica, me dirijo hacia el frente con los brazos sangrando...Por más ke corro no logro terminar el boske...kisas no es por akí...y si Lily se ekivocó?...Ah! allí está el final!! al fin!!....**

**...Cuando cruzo el final del boske me encuentro con un gran terreno libre de árboles y arbustos...sólo hay pasto, una ke otra piedra y flores cubiertas de nieve...**

**-Guau! (n/a: ladrido de perro)- un perrito?? ke hace un perrito akí? **

**-Perrito...ke haces akí!!? no ves ke hay un lobito malo ke podría dañarte?...- el perro solo me mira con cara de "de-ke-mierda-me-estás-hablando?" dedusco ke no me entendió...Pero ke brillante Avril!!**

**-Bien, sígueme perrito.- me volteo, camino 3 pasos hasta ke siento ke algo me tira la ensangrentada manga de la camisa, es el perrito negro ke me detiene...pero ke rayos le pasa a este perro!!?**

**-Dios! si no kieres venir por las buenas, será por las malas!! no me haré consiente de dejarte akí con el lobo!! así ke me sigues....AHORA!!- le grito desesperada al perro...como si me vaya a hacer caso...**

**Camino unos 4 pasos más, pero una vez más algo me detiene...el perrito me está tirando de nuevo la camisa...**

**Me volteo y al estar a punto de gritarle de nuevo al pobre canino, me doy cuenta ke lo ke tiraba de mi camisa no era un hocico de perro negro, sino ke era una mano de chico moreno! Y ke chico moreno!! es...**

**-...Sirius! pero ke haces akí!?...y el perrito??- le pregunto y exclamo de lo más confundida... me siento como Hanna y peor!.**

**-Shhhhtt! álmate y kédate atrás de mi...así no se te acercará.**

**-Pero de ke estas...- no digo más. Me calló de la peor manera ke podría haberlo hecho... puso un suave dedo en mis labios... está tibio...temblando ligeramente.... **

**-....no digas nada...- me dice susurrando ...cada vez más bajo. Uyyys!!! me voy a derretir akí mismo!!**

**Sólo asiento con la cabeza. Del boske aparecen un ciervo y una Lily ensima del lomo de éste... el ciervo se agacha y deja a Lily bajarse...**

**-Lily?? y ese ciervo?? ... ke cosa...?? ... parece el día de la mascota!!- les digo riendo nerviosamente... estoy segura ke algo anda mal por akí....**

**-...AHHH!!- teoría comprovada! el lobo acaba de aparecer. De inmediato Lily se coloca al lado mio, Sirius aún está adelante de ambas y el ciervo se coloca enfrente de éste último... el lobo perece pensar... pero también parece ke su instinto alimenticio a ganado! camina lentamente hacia donde estamos nosotros...**

**-Lily, llévatela al castillo...-- dice Sirius mientras nos mira con el rabillo del ojo.**

**-Bien, los veo mañana...- los???  de ke está hablando??**

**-Chao chicas, las veo mañana, nosotros estaremos bien.- dice de nuevo Sirius con una pekeña y dulce sonrisa.**

**-Pero de ke rayos están hablando uds do- ahhhh!! - no alcanzo a terminar de decir mi "frace alegatoria" por ke Lily me arrastra de un brazo al castillo.**

**Al llegar a la puerta lo único ke veo es al ciervo luchando con el lobo... y al lado un perro grande y negro (como el de antes) ayudándolo...**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**Camino por entre los pasillos del castillo para llegar a mi primera clase del día; transformaciones. **

**Ayer por la noche sucedieron cosas muy raras, y se supone hoy en la noche deberán explicarme cada y digo CADA punto... esto es muy fuera de lo normal... pero tonta no soy....y no puedo creer lo ke vi, asi ke me kedo con la teoría de ke soy tonta.**

**-Hola, vri- me dice Lily ke viene del brazo con James...pero....ke no kerian ocultar su relación??.**

**-Hola avril, como has estado?- me dice James después de unos segundos.**

**-si....- les digo aún encerrada en mis pensamientos.**

**-Me alegro! bueno....Adios!-  me dicen ambos en coro.**

**-Nos vemos en la sala común.- les digo sonriendo.**

**-Lo olvidaste?- me dice Lily con una sonrisa.**

**-Olvidar ke?- le pregunto con la misma sonrisa.**

**-Olvidaste ke eres de sangre slytherin.- **

**-...- silencio....del incómodo... no sé como reacciónar...**

**-era cierto... a poco pensabas ke te kedarías en Griffindor??- me dice James de nuevo.**

**-Tienen razón, adios- les digo y me voy. **

**-no...espera...- me dice Hanna saliendo de atrás de ellos.**

**-Ke pasa Hanna?- le digo mientras me volteo para verla a los ojos...esos ojos ke sólo he visto en ella....en ella y en....no lo sé! no recuerdo!!.**

**-Se te olvidaba seguirlo!- me dice Hanna mientras me arroja una pekeña bolita de cristal rojo con un remolino dorado y brillante dentro.**

**- También es cierto! Gracias- le digo mintras tomo la bolita ke me acaba de lanzar. Mientras va en el aire puedo notar como los colores se disperzan y la hacen brillar intensamente. Cuando la tomo, puedo sentir algo atrás de mí, me volteo y lo único ke veo es una pluma dorada ke cae lenta y delicadamente.**

**-La pluma...- murmuro para mí misma.**

**-Si, es hermosa y lo simboliza.- me dice una 4° persona.**

**-Sirius?- le digo mientras descubro kien era el dueño de esa voz.**

**-Si... síguelo- me dice con naturalidad mientras me sonríe tiernamente.**

**-Seguirlo...Pero por ke tengo ke seguirlo yo?...siempre estoy sola...sola en lo más importante...- le digo mirando al suelo.**

**-No....sola no.... sabes ke siempre contarás con nosotros.- me dice mientras sonríe más feliz, se acerca unos pasos a mi y mete sus dedos entre mis cabellos del lado derecho de mi cabeza. Apoyo mi cabeza en su mano y él la lleva a su pecho en un tierno abrazo.**

**-No kiero estar sola... síguelo conmigo- le digo ya comenzando a llorar.**

**-Sabes ke lo haré...- me dice mientras toma con la mano izkierda mi mejilla izkierda, para verme a los ojos...Yo me pierdo en sus ojos, esos mares ke parecen témpanos y ke provocan ke me ahogue e ellos. **

**Por alguna razón ke desconosco me suelta de la cabeza y de la mejilla, kedamos frente a frente, separados por solo unos 15 centímetros entre ambos. Un silencio arrullador provoca ke cierre mis ojos y una melodía suena en mi mente...me suena conocida pero a la vez lejana y nublosa...**

**Al abrir mis ojos sólo me encuentro con mi amiga y compañera; La soledad. Bajo la vista a mis manos y me encuentro con ke la bolita de cristal brilla intensamente de nuevo...esta vez me kema los dedos, pero no los saco...estoy como estática.**

**-Síguelo...encuéntralo...tráelo...- **

**La voz de nuevo...esa voz ke me altera....**

**PAFFF! **

**La bolita acaba de caer desde mis dedos al suelo...rompiéndose en cuatro partes y liberando el remolino brillante ke hace ke me duelan los ojos...**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

**(n/a: Jujuy! Nikkyta se aparece!! los capitulos mejorarán u___uUU lo intentaré!! es ke... la inspiración existe, pero te tiene ke pillar trabajando (lo dijo ainstein! no yo!!) y pos ke estoy con falta de tiempo...son las 0:43 am de un jueves ...éste capítulo lo escribo mucho antes de cuando lo planeo bajar (osea el día ke lo están viendo) y pos...TENGO SUEÑO POR LA MELDA!!! naaaajaaaa!!! necesito una almohada!! +_____+U ojalá les guste este capitulo .... no les pido reviews, sólo lo ke alcance su bondad....wajajajajja ... ¬¬ ...ojala les agrade este y todos los capitulos y mueran de ansias por el proximo...y desde ya agradesco a mis reviewers!!! les debo mi autoestima!! (bueno, en realidad 1/2 de mi autoestima...la otra mitad, son mis propios alagos [just kiddin']) en realidad todo lo ke creen no lo es y kisas hayan suertudos ke le achunten a "el futuro" del fic....y les aviso de nuevo!! prepárence!! va a tener una continuación situada en unos años en el futuro! asi ke prepárence....Cuidense muxo, aiiooooos!!!! =0**** Besos, :I)**


End file.
